Mémoires d'outre-tombe de Gollum
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: "Mon image a été trop salie. Plus le temps passe, plus ma réputation en prend un coup. Je souhaite rétablir la vérité sur mon existence, briser la glace... Venez lire nos mémoires et vous saurez enfin la vérité. Sméagol et Gollum, à votre service." L'histoire des origines de Sméagol jusqu'à sa mort avec Gollum.
1. Prologue : Un ou des héros?

DISCLAIMER : L'OEUVRE DE J.R.R TOLKIEN NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ET JE N'AI AUCUN BÉNÉFICE FINANCIER. EN REVANCHE, MES ÉCRITS (ie. la trame et les personnages originaux) M'APPARTIENNENT. IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE ME PLAGIER, "JASON". SI JAMAIS CETTE HISTOIRE EST PLAGIEE ET VENDUE, SACHEZ QUE, JE VOUS OFFRE DU REVE **GRATUITEMENT** CONTRAIREMENT A CERTAINES PERSONNES QUI NE SAVENT PAS ALIGNER TROIS MOTS ET TENTERONT DE VOUS **VENDRE** CET ECRIT.

OR, RAPPELONS UNE CHOSE IMPORTANTE : JE SUIS LA SEULE DÉTENTRICE DE LA** FIN** DE MES HISTOIRES ET DES VISAGES DE MES HÉROS.

ET CA, ON NE POURRA JAMAIS ME LE VOLER.

#**_coupdegueuleplagiatjasonmatthieu_**

**_Si plagiat est, je me verrais contrainte de contacter la Tolkien Estate et Vincent Ferré, un spécialiste et proche de cette famille. _**

**_._**

****Notation: Pour l'instant, j'ai estimé que la fic équivaut à un T. Cependant, au cours du récit, il y aura peut-être des scènes violentes. Dans ce cas, soit je réévaluerai ma note, soit je préviendrai au début du chapitre concerné. ****

****Etant ma première fanfiction,je suis encore assez maladroite avec le système du site !****

**** Bonne lecture!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Je crois que j'avais toujours aimé les histoires. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas entendu. Faute d'avoir entendu la voix-même d'un être humain. J'appréciais les récits car un conteur ne racontait jamais l'entière vérité. La vérité est trop crue, trop acérée pour pouvoir être acceptée d'un homme. Les hommes ne veulent jamais admettre la réalité telle qu'elle est. Ils prennent plaisir à la fuir. Ils usent de moyens dérivés comme l'imagination. J'ai mis des années à m'apercevoir de cette lâcheté introspective des hommes. De très longues années. La solitude permet d'avoir du recul. Mon précieux m'a aidé à avoir un oeil neuf sur ce monde.

Tous avides. Tous malsains. Tous fourbes. Sans scrupules.

Les nains et leurs pierres. Les orques et leur sens du sacrifice. Les hommes et leurs honneurs. Les elfes et leur orgueil. Mon peuple et ses diffamations...

Tous hypocrites, mon précieux.

Chaque créature a toujours en tête d'être reconnue quitte à passer par des moyens peu recommandables pour arriver à leurs fins. Et contrairement à eux, j'avais conscience de ce que j'étais, de ce j'avais commis. Mais je n'avais pas continué ma vie dans une sérénité simulée. J'étais parti. Non pour ne pas répondre de mes actes. Je suis parti pour être avec la seule chose qui me connaisse réellement. La seule chose qui me permet d'être moi-même. _Toi, mon précieux_.

La seule chose pour laquelle je vivais. Toi, mon précieux si pur, si éclatant, si exceptionnel.

_Ma passion dévorante._

Je t'ai protégé si longtemps de leur cupidité. Même de ton propre maître.

Je pensais te sauver, te garder auprès de moi pour toujours.

Des sots qu'ils étaient, mon précieux. Sans nulle compassion.

Tantôt ils m'ont emprisonné, tantôt ils m'ont torturé. Pour une seule et une unique raison. Mon précieux. Des sots, ils sont. J'ai arraché des vies, j'ai menti, j'ai volé. Mais non, mon précieux. Ils ne me cloîtrèrent pas pour ce que j'avais commis. Je croyais pourtant qu'il s'agissait de méfaits sérieux aux conséquences importantes. Mais non, ils voulaient te retrouver. Tous te recherchait. L'ennemi comme l'ami. Bien que j'ai toujours eu du mal à discerner le bien et le mal dans ces évènements. Y-avait-il vraiment un bien et un mal? Existait-il des héros? Dans les récits que ma mère me racontait, il y a fort longtemps, le héros était doté d'un système de valeurs morales et d'une force d'âme idéale. Il était souvent incarné par un idéal. Un homme beau, fidèle à ses valeurs, brave, et prêt à se sacrifier.

Des héros, se croient-ils, mon précieux.

Si vous réfléchissez en prenant du recul, que souhaitaient-ils _réellement_ dans cette guerre?

Les uns souhaitaient que tu n'es jamais existé, mon précieux.

Mais leurs coeurs jalousaient ta puissance.

Les autres désiraient abuser au contraire de ton omnipotence.

Et vous appelez ça des héros?

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.

Vilenies!

Je me suis occupé du Précieux tant d'années. Durant toutes ces années avec mon précieux, je n'ai commis aucun mal. Je n'ai jamais eu de soif de pouvoir comme eux. Non, je le gardais auprès de moi sans aucune arrière-pensée. Juste mon précieux et moi. Et eux! Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait dès que le précieux arriva dans leurs mains. Massacres, ignominies, tromperies. Te détruire même.

Maintenant, les contes les déifient. Mais par leurs fautes, le sang a coulé.

Que vous disais-je!

Avez-vous vraiment la certitude de connaître le _vrai héros_?

Un héros est-il toujours l'archétype_ royal_?

S'ils m'avaient laissé le précieux. Tous. Je dis bien tous. Si j'avais gardé le précieux, vivant lui et moi pour l'éternité, la guerre aurait sans doute pu être évitée. N'ayez pas l'ombre d'un doute, vous qui m'écoutez, je suis en réalité le héros de l'histoire.


	2. L'incompréhension de tous

**Chapitre 1 : L'incompréhension de tous.**

_ 2451 du Troisième Age_

_Une tomate spongieuse_ _presque pourrie s'écrasa sur mon oeil dans un bruit désagréable. Ploc. Le jus coula le long de ma joue. Ploc. Une nouvelle tomate. Cette fois, elle s'écrasa sur mon front barbouillant le visage entier de liquide rouge. Les insultes se mirent à fuser._

" _Fou!"_

"_Simplet!"_

"_Maintiens-le bien, Ted, immobilise son autre bras.", lança Adalgrim._

_Le petit rondouillard brun aux joues roses s'arma d'une autre tomate. Mais cette dernière semblait bien moins mûre que les autres. Aïe. Je restai muet. A quoi bon se débattre? A quoi bon crier? Pour se faire martyriser plus?_

_Mon silence agaça mon assaillant qui décida de prendre une tomate de plus dans la main. La situation semblait tellement idiote que je me mis à sourire._

"_Hé! regardez, Ted et Sid, il sourit en plus", se moqua le grassouillet nommé Adalgrim._

_Ses deux compères ricanèrent puis m'écartèrent les bras tout en me maintenant agenouillé au sol._

_Ploc. Le jus de tomates s'infiltra dans mes yeux. Mais j'étais dans l'incapacité physique de me les frotter. Le liquide me brûlait les rétines. Je sentais des larmes me monter aux yeux._

"_Mais quel simplet!", se raillèrent-ils à l'unisson._

Simplet.

Gollum, gollum, gollum.

Combien de fois avais-je entendu ce terme?

Comment peuvent-ils juger sans réellement connaître in vitro la personne visée?

A partir du moment où vous n'êtes pas en adéquation avec le comportement d'autrui, vous êtes considéré comme une bizarrerie de la nature en ce monde. Ne l'avez-vous jamais remarqué?

Je n'ai pas toujours été la créature que je suis devenue. J'ai été jeune. Il me semble que j'étais plutôt brun, la peau molle mais le teint frais et les joues bien remplies. Mes cousins aimaient me les pincer pour me taquiner. Enfin, les cousins qui osaient m'approcher.

Vers l'âge de 6 ans, j'ai été diagnostiqué comme atteint de débilité***.** La raison était que je semblais _anormalement_ gentil, même pour un hobbit. Je me dévouais _à l'excès_ aux personnes que j'appréciais. J'adulais _immodérément_ la Beauté. D'ailleurs, jamais je ne me serai douté que j'allais rencontrer au cours de ma vie le plus bel objet au monde : _toi, mon précieux_.

Selon eux, je m'émerveillais _singulièrement _devant l'esthétisme d'un objet ou d'un paysage. Mais, une fois ton existence dévoilée, cette singularité envolée, il n'empêche qu'ils furent tous ébahis devant ta rondeur désirable.

Mon précieux, si beau.

Je n'étais donc pas assez méfiant à leurs yeux. Le peuple des hobbits, outre leur apparente sympathie et air jovial, est très soupçonneux (même entre eux!). Prudents, disent-ils. Mais soupçonneux, en réalité. Mon précieux l'a lui-même constaté. Il resta si longtemps dans les poches de cet impertinent hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet. Ce voleur, ce menteur, ce félon!

Un jour, il payera, mon précieux.

Un jour, il regrettera.

Ce, jour-là, je serai là.

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.

Si cette crapule ne s'était pas amusé de toi, jamais nous n'aurions été séparé, mon précieux.

Il payera son outrage, mon précieux qui est Juste.

En réalité, c'était une atmosphère malsaine qui régnait parmi ce peuple. Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient coupés de toutes les autres communautés de la Terre du Milieu. La crainte s'était infiltrée dans leurs coeurs malades.

Le motif ayant conduit ma mère à contacter un guérisseur fût d'abord mon absence de discernement du bien et du mal. Suite à quelques contrôles d'ordre psychologique, le vieil hobbit guérisseur avait pris ma mère à part dans une autre pièce. Cependant, le père Tolman, un peu gâteux, avait omis de fermer entièrement la porte. Je me vois encore m'approcher de celle-ci d'un pas silencieux. Ce que j'entendis choqua au plus point le petit hobbit que j'étais.

Attardé, excentrique, débile autant de dérivés de la folie.

J'en garde un souvenir poignant.

Incompris.

J'étais incompris.

Jusqu'à notre rencontre, mon précieux.

La rumeur de ma prétendue folie se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans les rues de la Comté. Elle entraina le début de mes martyrisations. Je suis passé par de nombreux supplices. Le lancer de tomate n'en était qu'un des moindres. Mais je ne ripostais pas, je ne répondais pas. A quoi bon? Si je me défendais, j'étais pris pour un fou. Dans le cas contraire, également. J'ai donc grandi dans cette ambiance nocive. Mais cette malfaisance n'affecta pas ma candide ingénuité bien que la calomnie qui me visait me poursuivit durant toute mon enfance. Elle apposa seulement quelques empreintes sur mon âme qui ne s'exacerbèrent que plus tard.

A mon adolescence, ma famille, étant de haute lignée, ne pût accepter que le mouton noir discrédite plus longtemps la popularité de la branche des Forts. Ils décidèrent donc d'emménager un autre trou tout aussi luxueux. Nous restions dans les Champs aux Iris; seulement, notre habitation se trouvait à côté de celle de ma grand mère aux abords de l'Anduin, à la lisière du Pays Sauvage. C'est là que mon père m'emmenait avec mon seul ami Déagol pour nos leçons de pèche.

J'aimais cet endroit. J'aimais être à proximité de l'eau. Je me sentais en harmonie avec cet élément. L'eau poursuit toujours son chemin. Vous pouvez essayer de la dériver en plaçant des cailloux dans son lit, elle continuera son trajet sans inquiétudes. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascule et elle se venge en inondant villages et champs, en recouvrant toutes ressources indispensables à l'homme.

Moi aussi, Sméagol, hobbit inoffensif et attentionné, un jour, j'ai sombré.

Mais, cette fois-ci, je me perdais réellement dans les méandres de la folie.

La folie!

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.


	3. Le pique-nique

**Chapitre 2 : Le pique-nique**

_ 2463 du Troisième Age_

Je sentis encore mes doigts se resserrer autour de sa gorge mettant ainsi fin à sa misérable vie.

Quelle horreur avais-je commis!

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.

J'avais été enfin pris de cette folie dont on m'accusait depuis si longtemps. Elle s'était insinuée en moi comme un poison. Ma peau s'était mise à me picoter, mon visage à rougir de colère, mes muscles à se contracter. Puis j'avais commis l'irréparable. Je m'étais alors surpris car je n'étais habituellement pas si irascible.

Qu'avais-je fait? Qu'étais-je devenu?

Tout ceci avait commencé lors d'une sortie de pêche. A l'époque, la pêche était un de mes passe-temps favoris auquel m'avait accroché mon père dès notre arrivée au bord de l'Anduin. Mon père, déjà un vieillard édenté au ventre bedonnant typique des Forts, avait l'habitude d'aller chercher mon "ami", prénommé Déagol, pour qu'il séjourne chez nous les quelques jours de pêche.

Déagol, que je considérais comme un alburostre crétin et maladroit, était la seule personne qui daignait m'approcher. Bien qu'il semblait mal à l'aise en ma présence, j'étais quasiment convaincu, qu'au fond de son cœur, il savait que j'étais sain d'esprit. Mais, toutes ses rumeurs lui avaient lavé le cerveau. Je préférais donc me faire passer pour un idiot devant lui aussi. En effet, avec du recul, j'avais remarqué que la populasse craignait plus un être réfléchi que l'idiot du village. Et pourtant...

Quelle aberration de croire en cette conviction commune!

Combien de gens agissaient sans réfléchir, portés par leurs passions et menés par leurs simples désirs?

Cette absence de réflexion, conduite par l'instinct primaire et animal de certains, ne menait-elle pas le plus souvent à des massacres?

De nombreux massacres qui auraient pu être évités...

Des amas de cadavres en décomposition qui auraient pu être présents auprès de leur famille à l'heure actuelle...

Des quantités de chair pourrie qui auraient pu vivre...

Gollum!

Nous sommes tous bêtement guidés par nos passions.

Pensez-vous réellement que le rôdeur Grand-Pas se serait intégré dans une Compagnie au but incertain et endossé, pour l'occasion, le rôle d'éventuel futur roi s'il ne s'était pas entiché de l'elfe, aussi inutile qu'insipide, fille du Seigneur Elrond, Arwen Undomiel?

En vérité, c'est son amour passionnel qui l'a mené sur les chemins tortueux de la quête et non ceux de l'honneur. L'honneur, il s'en serait bien passé!

J'ai ressenti cette même passion pour la première fois ce jour-là. Ce jour où je t'ai découvert. _Mon précieux,_ enfin à moi!

Ce jour-là, mon père m'avait confié à cet idiot de Déagol. Ce garçon était comme son deuxième fils. Ou plutôt comme le fils qu'il aurait préféré avoir pour descendance. Ma mère, une charmante femme assez ronde à l'air toujours pétillant, nous avait confectionné un pique-nique. Un pique-nique au sens du peuple des hobbits, bien sûr! Dans trois paniers d'osier se trouvaient assez de nourritures pour alimenter tout un régiment.

"Je vous y ai mis le déjeuner, le goûter et des petits coupes-faims, mes chéris, dit ma mère en tendant les paniers recouverts d'un torchon en carreaux -deux pour Déagol, un pour moi. Mon petit Sméagol, je t'ai ajouté du miel car tu es encore un peu enroué. Une cuillerée toutes les heures. N'oublie pas. Et je veux que vous soyez de retour avant le souper."

Je la remerciai en posant des baisers mouillés sur les grosses joues roses de ma mère. En réponse, elle me caressa le nez avec son index ce qui me fit sourire. Déagol se posta alors à côté de moi et me dit qu'il était grand temps de partir car le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il me prit par le bras pour me mener vers la porte déjà grande ouverte.

Avant de passer le seuil, je me retournai vers ma mère. Elle secouait ses petites mains dodues pour me dire au revoir. Ce signe me laissa pour la première fois amer. J'avais l'étrange sensation que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais ainsi.


	4. La partie de pèche

**Chapitre 3 : La partie de pèche**

_Chaque craquement d'arbres, chaque senteur florale et chaque bruit de la faune me faisaient vibrer. Je me sentais serein dans ce cosmos. Rien ne semblait l'ébranler. Rien, à l'exception de la voix nasillarde de mon ami qui fit s'évanouir mes douces rêveries._

_- Sméagol, tu m'écoutes?_

_Je tournai la tête vers la face flasque et grossière de Déagol._

_- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je sèchement._

_-Tu acquiesces toujours pour faire plaisir aux gens, Sméagol. Je te disais que Ted était intéressé par Marisa et j'en suis très inquiet car…_

_Mes songes prirent à nouveau possession de mon esprit. Mes pensées étaient désormais très loin des déboires amoureux de mon ami. Le doux chant des oisillons, à peine sortis de leurs coquilles, le souffle léger du vent printanier, les senteurs de l'herbe fraîchement mouillée, m'intriguaient bien plus. Comment ne pouvait-on pas s'émerveiller devant pareille beauté? Comment ne pas se sentir apaisé?_

_La sérénité de la forêt fit bientôt place au doux ruissellement de l'eau. Mon élément favori. Je coupai alors Déagol dans son monologue._

_-Regarde, nous sommes arrivés._

_Devant nous, s'étendait une petite clairière, située à l'abri des regards par une muraille d'arbres serrés les uns aux autres. Une rivière, la grande rivière des Terres Sauvages, la traversait coulant paisiblement. Quelques pierres étaient placées sur la berge de manière à ce qu'on puisse s'y asseoir pour contempler l'eau limpide et transparente de l'Anduin. Mon père m'avait raconté que cette clairière était autrefois un lieu de plaisance pour les elfes. Mais, à mes yeux, ce n'était qu'une fable. Nous n'avions plus vu d'elfes depuis si longtemps que ces personnes étaient devenues un peuple légendaire._

_A ma droite, Déagol était déjà en train de déposer nos paniers d'osiers, confectionnés par ma mère, près de la rive._

_-Viens m'aider maintenant, me demanda-t-il en me montrant des buissons du doigt._

_Nous tirâmes notre barque de derrière des buissons. C'était une de nos cachettes car nous ne pouvions abandonner la barque en risquant ainsi de nous la faire ravir par quelques malfrats._

_Une fois la barque mise à l'eau, nous nous installâmes à l'intérieur. Déagol s'assit à l'avant puis commença à ramer vers le milieu de la rivière tandis que je préparais nos cannes à pèche et l'appât. Nous n'avions qu'à nous poster chacun sur un bout de barque, l'hameçon dans l'eau, et attendre._

_Ce que j'aimais durant ces parties de pèche, aux côtés de Déagol, c'était le silence dont faisait preuve mon ami, obnubilé par les ondes que provoquait le vent sur l'eau. Mon père n'était pas présent non plus pour nous raconter ces histoires abracadabrantesques, faisant fuir les poissons de sa grosse voix._

_Soudain, j'entendis Déagol m'appeler. La barque se mit à tanguer et mon ami gigotait dans tous les sens ne sachant que faire de sa canne à pêche qu'il tenait de toutes ses forces. Le fil était tendu : nous avions sans doute une belle prise! Je ris et lui suggérai de rembobiner mais Déagol semblait pétrifié. Comme si ce benêt n'avait jamais péché un poisson! La barque tanguait de plus en plus fort, je dûs prendre appui avec mes mains sur les côtés._

_L'inévitable survint._

_Notre embarcation pencha violemment et Déagol tomba à l'eau. Quant à moi, je me retrouvai alors le nez dans le plancher. Lorsque je me relevai, un peu étourdi, je regardai aussitôt la rivière. Déagol avait disparu. Seul son chapeau flottait à la surface de l'eau. Alors très inquiet -comme je devais rendre des comptes à ma famille- je l'appelais. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse en retour. Je réitérai plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que j'entendis une personne tousser vers la berge. Ce devait être lui. Je me saisis des rames et regagnai au plus vite la berge où je continuais de l'appeler en le cherchant à droite et à gauche. C'est alors que je le vis, derrière un arbre, un sourire béat, scrutant avec émerveillement une chose à l'intérieur de sa main. Je courus vers lui. Que j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je vis un objet dans sa main._

_Un anneau._

_Pas un simple anneau._

_C'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais observée auparavant._

_Pourquoi cette Beauté se trouvait dans la main de cet idiot qui n'avait jamais su s'intéresser qu' à courir les filles et à se goinfrer? Pourquoi moi, Sméagol, je ne le possédais pas alors que j'adulais ce qui était beau?_

_L'anneau miroita sous mes yeux ébahis._

_Je compris alors que je pouvais posséder cet objet précieux. Ce précieux. Mon précieux._

_En réalité, il devait être mien!_

_Je demandai à Déagol de me le donner prétextant que c'était mon anniversaire. Je le voulais et il me le donnerait, de gré ou de force. Mais cet idiot se renfrogna et m'écarta._

_Pour qui se prenait-il?_

_Un sentiment de haine m'envahit._

_Désormais, je le voulais. A tout prix._

_J'essayai donc de lui prendre mais sans en venir à la violence. Mais il m'éloigna à nouveau en m'attrapant le visage d'une main et m'enserra fort à la mâchoire. Sous la douleur, je ripostai à coups de poing dans sa poitrine pour me défendre. Il m'empêchait de respirer avec sa main sur le visage. Je le mordis. Il hurla puis tenta de s'enfuir. Je me jetai sur lui ce qui le fit tomber par terre. Il ne voulait pas m'offrir ce précieux. Quel égoïste! Mais Déagol était plus robuste, et d'un coup d'épaule, il me projeta plus loin. Puis il se releva et s'approcha de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfuir que ses mains enserrèrent ma gorge, me faisant suffoquer. De l'air, de l'air, de l'air! Quel traître! Le bel objet m'avait montré une facette de cette personne que je ne connaissais pas encore. J'étouffais: respirer, respirer!_

_Soudain, je fûs pris d'un élan de courage. J'arrivai à me dégager de son emprise. Me venger! Je serrai son cou de toutes mes forces. Tu vas payer! Je serrai, je serrai, je serrai. Son corps réagit de moins en moins ; quelques soubresauts ; il est mort._

_Sale traître!_

_Je me penchai par-dessus son corps pour ouvrir sa main, fermement serrée. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'en desserrai les doigts._

_Je le contemplai pour la seconde fois. Il n'avait pas perdu de sa splendeur. Je me sentis submergé par l'émotion. Au contraire, il étincelait plus encore._

_Mon précieux._

Je m'étais saisi de lui. Il m'appartenait.

Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait vraiment été avantageux à cet instant : laisser cet anneau à mon ami Déagol?

Les divinités m'avaient placé sur le chemin de la destinée de l'anneau. Rien n'est jamais dû au hasard. Tout est déjà écrit, de notre naissance à notre mort. Ma rencontre avec le précieux avait été préméditée. Nous devions parcourir ce long et ardu chemin semé d'embûches, dérivant de l'itinéraire des Autres, nos ennemis, s'évadant sur des routes peu fréquentées, puis se détourner des impasses pour continuer de fuir le Désir, l'Envie, la Perversité ; se retrouver coincé à un carrefour aux divers choix, puis poursuivre machinalement comme guidé par une force inconnue.

Oui, je m'étais emparé de l'anneau. Par passion, par orgueil, par vanité? Qu'importe, je l'ai pris parce que je le voulais. Mon précieux.

Mais si je ne m'en étais pas emparé, qui l'aurait fait?

Un elfe? Être aux apparences empestant la Pureté et la Sincérité mais dont le cœur peut-être également corrompu par des joailleries. N'ont-ils pas eux-mêmes parés la légendaire cité de Valinor de somptueuses gemmes aussi désirables les unes que les autres? Ces gemmes ne sont-elles pas encore avidement désirées de ces êtres?

Un homme? Laissez-moi doucement sourire et vous rappeler les cœurs et les âmes pourries d'hommes tels que le seigneur Isildur. N'ont-ils pas eux-mêmes précipité le monde dans la déchéance et la traîtrise?

Un nain? Le monde n'aurait pas eu le temps de tourner le dos qu'il se serait autoproclamé roi de l'univers brandissant mon précieux tel un trophée de chasse. Souvenez-vous l'Arkenstone.

Un magicien? Un orque? Un troll? Un homme du Sud? Réfléchissez-bien et vous comprendrez ô combien mon précieux choisit bien son porteur, son partenaire.

Cet anneau n'était pas une simple babiole brillante qu'on jette aussitôt le désir évanoui. Non!

Un objet si insignifiant disaient-ils.

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.

L'anneau tout puissant a sa volonté propre, communiquant ses désirs à son élu. J'ai senti cette omnipotence. Son envie me pénétrant jusqu'au fin fond de mon âme, son emprise m'enivrant constamment à son toucher. Si délicat, si doré, si tendre, mon précieux, mais si empoignant, si perçant, si omnipotent. C'est cette même dualité que je ressentis en moi lorsque je le palpai pour la première fois. Cet esprit belliqueux et amoureux à la fois. Je m'épris dès lors de cette beauté.

Et je m'enfonçai dans cet amour à sens unique. _Cet amour maudit._


	5. Le pouvoir

**Chapitre 4 : Le pouvoir**

Posté en haut des marches de l'escalier, les jambes repliées sous mon menton et ma main droite serrant fortement l'anneau, j'écoutai attentivement ma mère et ma grand-mère, la vieille Maggie, converser à voix basse dans la cuisine.

La disparition de Déagol avait amené ma grand-mère, seule personne à m'avoir toujours percé au grand jour, à venir au foyer dans le but d'enquêter sur ma personne. Ma prétendue idiotie colportée par la populasse, à ses yeux, ne me disculpait pas le moins du monde. Son sixième sens l'avait sans doute alerté.

Bien que je tendais l'oreille, je ne perçus que quelques balbutiements dont un nom ressortait fréquemment : Déagol.

Un cliquetis régulier d'une cuillère sur du verre se fit soudain entendre. Ma grand-mère avait pour habitude de reporter son stress ou son impatience sur des objets à proximité d'elle.

- Jamais Sméagol ne serait capable d'une telle ignominie, je t'assure, balbutia la voix larmoyante de ma mère.  
>- Ma fille, ton amour pour ton propre fils t'aveugle! Même s'il est la chair de ta chair, cela ne signifie pas qu'il est aussi gentil et bienveillant que toi.<p>

J'entendis ma mère sangloter et mon coeur en fût déchiré. Ma grand-mère me paraissait plus encore haïssable qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle, à l'air si dur et si revêche, était l'incarnation d'un monstre.

Une pensée me vint. Je me voyais à califourchon sur son ventre, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir, appuyer sa canne sous son menton reportant tout mon poids sur elle. Le visage de la Maggie vira au violet puis au bleu. Elle suffoquait et balançait ses bras dans tous les sens. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. En guise de réponse, je souris et j'appuyai davantage. Maintenant, elle ne respirait plus et les traits de son visage se détendirent. Mon regard est figé sur sa face. Peu à peu, je réalisai que ce n'est pas la vieille que je venais d'étrangler qui me faisait face mais une autre personne : Déagol.

Non, c'est impossible! Je n'ai jamais pu...

Choqué, je tombai en arrière.

Une des marches en bois grinça sous mon poids.

- Sméagol?

Les chaises glissèrent bruyamment sur le vieux parquet de la cuisine. Ma mère et ma grand-mère allaient découvrir que je les espionnai. En m'apercevant, la colère et les soupçons de la vieille rombière ne seraient que plus forts. Je ne pouvais pas non plus m'enfuir au risque d'être plus bruyant et de me faire remarquer.

Plus ma panique s'accroissait, plus je sentais l'anneau se réchauffer dans mes mains. Mes doigts le palpèrent ; je le sentais vibrer sous ma peau. Une douce sensation s'insinua en moi. Peu à peu, je faisais abstraction du monde environnant, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de ma cachette, ne me focalisant plus que sur une seule et unique chose : l'anneau. De mon index, j'en caressais les contours extérieurs puis l'intérieur. Bientôt, l'anneau se retrouva autour de mon doigt.*****

- Sméagol, tu es là?

Je levai la tête et vis ma mère qui montait les marches, devant moi, une à une tandis que ma grand-mère attendait au bas de l'escalier, immobile, une main sur la hanche et l'autre tenant une canne.

Ne me voyaient-elles pas?

Je souris à ma mère mais son regard dérivait ci et là. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle passa à côté de moi comme si j'étais inexistant... ou invisible. Cette dernière hypothèse me plaisait assez et l'envie soudaine me prit de la confirmer d'une simple expérience. Je descendis à pas de loup en m'efforçant de respirer le plus silencieusement possible. Bientôt, j'arrivai à hauteur de Maggie. De toute évidence, ses yeux ne me voyaient pas non plus.

J'étais invisible!

D'un coup sec, je lui arrachai la canne des mains et la jetai quelques mètres plus loin. La vieille, désormais à terre, se mit à hurler des insanités. Le sourire au lèvres, je décampai par la porte de l'arrière-cour grande ouverte pour fuir dans le jardin où je me mis à rire à gorge déployée.

Le soir, je rentrai prétextant une promenade dans la forêt. Cette excuse était à moitié vraie étant donné que j'avais passé mon après-midi dans la forêt à découvrir ma nouvelle capacité. Ma grand-mère repartie chez elle, ma mère en profita pour parler avec moi. Lorsqu'elle entra dans ma chambre, je vis à l'expression de son visage que la conversation allait être sérieuse. Elle s'assit avec douceur sur mon lit et caressa mon avant-bras de son index. Sa première question me fit tressaillir.

- Sais-tu où est Déagol, mon chéri?

Cette question allait me poursuivre comme un chasseur après sa proie. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et je me souvins...


	6. Les questions

**Chapitre 5 : Les questions**

_Où est Déagol ?_

La question posée par ma mère résonnait dans ma tête tels des coups de marteaux. Mon esprit refusait de prendre en compte cette interrogation. Une barrière semblait s'être érigée entre la compréhension des paroles et l'analyse des informations contenues. Devant moi, le visage de ma mère restait crispé. Elle me caressait la main de son pouce comme si elle souhaitait se rassurer elle-même. Elle venait de me poser cette question et je ne parvenais pas à y répondre.

_Où est Déagol ?_

Je jubilais intérieurement. Mon incapacité à pouvoir y répondre résultait indubitablement du fait que je refoulais une chose. Une chose que je reniais consciencieusement. Un souvenir empli de noirceurs que j'avais vite mis au placard sitôt mon retour au foyer. La seule pensée de m'en rappeler, même de manière fugace, m'intimidait et m'agaçait car je voulais savoir tout en refusant de me confronter à la réalité.

_Où est Déagol ?_

Pensées éparpillées. Esprit chamboulé. Sentiments contradictoires. Véritable cahin-caha introspectif donnant lieu à des émotions opposées qui se heurtaient : irascibilité, désarçonné, regret, crispé. Aussi belliqueuses les unes que les autres, elles se provoquaient cherchant à sortir vainqueur de ce pugilat. L'une résistait ; l'autre, tenace et offensive, s'engageait plus encore dans la mêlée. L'une perdait du terrain comme contrecarrée par l'antagoniste et l'autre persévérait avec ferveur dans la lutte.

_Où est Déagol ?_

La haine sort vainqueur du combat. Je me souviens du sentiment de ce moment : la colère. Au fur et à mesure, l'émotion vire en images. Désormais, je me souviens. Déagol avec l'anneau. Déagol m'insultant. Le cou de Déagol entre mes mains. Il voulait mon anneau, mon précieux, mais celui-ci m'était destiné. Sa mort était bien méritée! Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.

_Où est Déagol ?_

Mais non, qu'avais-je commis? Depuis quand étais-je comme ça? J'aimais la Beauté du monde qui m'entourait et me voilà réduit à des atrocités. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Je ne peux pas avoir fait...ça?

_Où est Déagol ?_

Mais cet acte était révolu. Il a été commis pour une raison. Une bonne raison. Il voulait me le voler. Le voler. Nous le voler ? Un trouble intérieur m'envahit. Je me sentais comme deux personnes. J'ai tué Déagol et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce ne sont pas mes mains qui ont étranglé mon ami. Il s'agit certainement d'une erreur. Qu'on me juge! Envoyez-moi devant des jurés clamer mon innocence. Je suis bien Sméagol le Coquin mais je n'ai rien d'un meurtrier.

_Où est Déagol ?_

Je regardais ma mère et pris conscience que j'avais toujours su où se trouvait Déagol. Après tout, ne m'avait-on pas nommé Sméagol*****? Mais sa place, désormais parmi les morts, devait rester secrète. Je l'avais tué pour le précieux et je devais garder ce secret avec Lui. Je ne devais rien dévoiler sinon, comme Déagol, elle me le volerait.

_Où est Déagol ?_

La fixant droit dans les yeux, l'air faussement attristé, je lui déballai un lot de mensonges.

Pour protéger mon précieux.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Sméagol : "creuseur" (en vieil anglais)


	7. La dualité

**Chapitre 6 : La dualité**

- ...et je suis donc rentré en avance. Je t'assure, maman, que j'ai insisté pour qu'on le ramène. Mais tu connais Déagol. Une vraie tête de mule! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait rester un peu à la rivière pour pêcher et rentrer plus tard.

Le regard de ma mère plongea dans le mien. Comme si elle possédait la capacité d'explorer mon esprit, de débusquer les informations et de les disséquer. Mais sa quète se révèla innefficace. Désormais, convaincue de mon innocence, mise en doute par la vieille Maggie, elle s'approcha et me serra dans ses bras :

- Je m'excuse pour toutes ces questions, mon petit chéri. Comme tu dois te sentir attristé. Maintenant, tu es seul, sanglota-t-elle.

La peine de maman m'arracha quelques larmes. Qui n'a jamais craqué face aux pleurs de sa propre mère ?

Mes larmes perlaient au coin des yeux, fuyaient sur mes joues pour s'évanouir dans le néant. Des larmes de tristesse. Des larmes d'amour. Et surtout des larmes de culpabilité absolue qui me torturait.

Ma mère se releva. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle s'essuya le visage avec la manche de son gilet. J'avais mal au coeur.

- Je connais Déagol depuis qu'il est tout petit et vous avez grandi ensemble. J'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose, que tu disparaisses, m'expliqua-t-elle. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Gêné par une telle déclaration, je m'appliquai tant bien que mal à lui sourire. Ma mère était une personnne très aimante, réputée pour sa gentillesse. Jamais je n'avais connu quelqu'un qui ait pu la haïr. En revanche, certains ne comprenaient pas l'amour qu'elle me vouait. D'aucuns pensaient qu'elle me choyait à outrance. Mais peu lui importait : elle m'aimait. Et j'aimais également ma mère. A cet instant, je pensais que sans elle, ma vie serait brisée et que j'aurais sans nul doute dévié sur des chemins malfamés et non scrupuleux.

- Maman, je te promets de ne jamais t'affliger, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

- Mon chéri, certains évènements sont imprévisibles.

- Nous savons toujours à peu près à quoi nous serons confrontés.

- Non, Sméagol, nous ne pouvons pas toujours tout contrôler. C'est le destin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'exactement le destin ? C'est le fait que tout est prémédité ?

Ma mère émit un rire léger.

- Voyons, si tout était calculé, pourquoi existerions-nous? Le destin, c'est une notion bien plus compliquée. Tu dois seulement retenir qu'il n'y a pas deux extrèmes et que nous avons également le libre-arbitre. Ca signifie que même si tu es voué à un destin particulier, tu seras confronté à des choix importants au cours de ton existence. Ces choix auront plus ou moins d'impacts sur toi, l'environnement dans lequel tu vis ou le monde...

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrit dans l'entrée de notre foyer nous fit sursauter et coupa ma mère en pleine explication. Nous entendîmes mon père nous appeler dans l'entrée.

- Viens, allons saluer ton père avant que tu ailles te coucher.

Je soulevai mes draps, me levai puis enfilai mes chaussons avant de me faufiler derrière ma mère.

Dans l'entrée, mon père nous attendait. Son manteau imbibé d'eau et ses cheveux mouillés plaqués sur le front, lui donnait l'air d'un chat mouillé, d'un gros matou trempé.

- Al', tu rentres tard ! Où étais-tu ? , demanda ma mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- J'aidais ton père à trier les légumes à emmener au village pour le marché dans deux jours.

Ses bras enlacèrent ma mère. Mes parents s'aimaient profondément. J'espérais éprouver ce même sentiment aussi intense un jour. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que mon voeu serait exaucé, et encore moins que ma dulcinée ne serait pas une personne mais plutôt, une chose...un objet _précieux._

Les lèvres de mon père s'approchèrent de l'oreille de maman et je le vis chuchoter. J'eus la certitude qu'il parlait de Déagol. Comme, par le passé, ce traître avait été considéré comme mon ami, papa jugeait préférable d'éviter le sujet de sa disparition par crainte de faire naître en moi une quelconque affliction.

S'il savait...

Quand il eut fini ses messes basses, mon père s'écarta de ma mère puis avança pour me faire une accolade.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée?

- Oui, mais il a plu toute l'après-midi. Je n'ai pas pu sortir.

- Tu as déjà pris froid, fais attention.

- Oui.

Mes réponses concises illustraient parfaitement la relation tendue que j'avais avec mon père. Cette tension ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il y avait conflit. Au contraire. J'appréciais mon père mais nous n'avions rien à nous dire. A mes yeux, il demeurait un homme sympathique et jovial -quoiqu'un peu rustre- avec lequel je partageais le toit qui me servait de foyer. Notre unique point commun était les parties de pèche. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Comme ta mère a dû laver le linge aux lavoirs, tu ne t'es pas senti seul?, m'interrogea mon père en m'ébourriffant maladroitement la tête.

Seul, encore ce mot.

- Non, c'est bon.

Mon père me sourit. De toute évidence, il ne savait plus quoi me dire et j'en fus tout aussi embarassé. Souhaitant éviter un silence pesant, je regardai l'horloge puis m'exprimai :

- Il est tard, je vais me coucher.

Mes parents m'embrassèrent l'un après l'autre puis je filai rapidement dans ma chambre pour m'enfouir sous les draps. Sitôt les yeux fermés, je sombrai dans un sommeil de plomb dérivant vers des rêves, improbables.

Dans mon rêve, j'étais au beau milieu d'une salle vide et glaciale dans laquelle s'alignaient de hautes colonnes aux mêmes tons grisâtres que le reste de la pièce. Mes poils se hérissèrent. Il faisait si froid et l'ambiance morbide, à cause de l'obscurité, m'effrayait. Devant moi, se trouvait un miroir vers lequel j'avançais timidement. A quelques centimètres de la glace, je remarquai un détail horrifiant: aucun reflet. Je n'avais aucun reflet.

Au loin, dans la glace, j'aperçus une silhouette qui se rapprochait. Puis les traits se distinguèrent au fur et à mesure que la silhouette s'avançait vers moi.

Un cri d'effroi.

Je faisais face à moi-même. Ou plutôt, un moi plus ténébreux.

- **Tu te sens seul ?**, me demanda-t-il.

Me refusant à répondre, je me retournai mais le miroir avec mon clone obscur se plaça à nouveau devant moi.

- **La culpabilité te ronge**, déclara-t-il.

- Oui.

- **Tu n'as pas à être soucieux.**

- Pourquoi ?

Je le vis plonger sa main dans sa poche puis la ressortir aussitôt. Il la tendit vers moi, paume ouverte levée vers le ciel. Sa main sortit de la glace. Mon regard était hypnotisé par ce qu'il y avait sur sa paume : l'anneau. Il scintillait.

Les yeux rivés sur l'objet, je m'en saisis.

- **Tu vois, tu n'as pas à te sentir seul,** me rassura mon double.

Je relevai la tête.

- Mais je suis déjà seul et la solitude me pèse.

- **Tu n'es plus seul**.

- Comment ça?

Mon double me montra du doigt l'anneau qui était à présent dans ma main.

- **Tu n'as nul besoin de compagnon. Lui est là.**

Je lui souris avant de fixer mon regard sur l'anneau :

- Il est là pour moi...

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens et caressai l'objet doré :

- Mon ...

- ...**précieux,** acheva mon double.

En relevant la tête, nos yeux se croisèrent. En même temps, nous nous lançâmes un regard entendu suivi d'un sourire mutuel. A cet instant, j'eus la certitude que nous allions bien nous entendre.

Il avança sa main et la referma sur la mienne. Celle qui tenait l'anneau.

- **Notre précieux.**


	8. L'attachement

**Chapitre 7 : L'attachement**

Ensuite, les nuits se succédèrent, dépourvues de rêves comme de cauchemars. Vides et insipides. Je fermais les yeux pour les rouvrir le lendemain matin, en plein jour. Morne. Cette vacuité chimérique commençait à m'inquiéter. Chaque jour, je ressassais la vision de mon "double". Cette rencontre si vraisemblable avec moi-même, j'avais même cru pouvoir palper le précieux de mon rêve.

_Notre précieux,_ avait-il dit.

A mon réveil, ni d'alter ego, ni traces de son existence. Rien. Il n'était qu'un fantasme de quelques minutes tout au plus.

L'entrevue fut fugace et pourtant les paroles de mon alter ego m'affectèrent jusqu'à exercer une emprise certaine sur mon esprit en apaisant en quelques sortes les souffrances qui bouillonnaient en moi.

Rassurant, compréhensif et complaisant, face à mes lamentations morbides et mes tourments sinistres que je lui avais confiés cette nuit-là, comme s'il complétait l'équilibre de mon âme. En réalité, je ne saurais affirmer qu'il soit ma part de mal, malhonnête et fourbe, car il n'avait pas tué Déagol. C'était moi le meurtrier et je l'avais tué sans même réfléchir à la conséquence de mes actes.

Peu importe, ce que ce double représentait, son absence laissait un vide en moi.

Mon "moi" me manquait.

Espérant revoir cet alter ego qui me comprenait si bien, je caressais chaque soir l'anneau avant de le serrer fermement dans ma main pour ne pas le perdre durant mon sommeil. Ma peau, peu à peu, fut marquée profondément par les rondeurs métalliques de l'anneau mais j'en passai outre, ignorant cette empreinte légèrement douloureuse car, à mes yeux, elle montrait que j'étais digne de l'anneau en le protégeant constamment, même dans l'inconscience. Je sentais que le précieux s'immisçait petit à petit en moi. Mais y sentir sa présence qui pénétrait mon esprit ne m'était pas désagréable. Mon seul désir étant qu'il soit mien, que nous ne fassions qu'un.

_Mon précieux._

Mon âme se délectait de la solitude que ma compagnie lui imposait : je passais mes journées à l'observer, à l'effleurer, à le poser sur ma paume pour en ressentir le poids. Bien qu'elle mit cette solitude sur le compte du deuil de Déagol, ma mère commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus me voir sortir de ma chambre.

J'aimais la solitude ; j'appréciais _cette solitude_.

La pensée commune affirme que la solitude résulte de l'envie de fuir la réalité, de se refuser aux responsabilités imposées par la société pour s'évader dans une illusion.

Mais n'est-ce pas, au contraire, s'ancrer dans la vraie réalité ?

Eux, conditionnés par les traditions et formatés par les normes sociétales, s'imaginent appartenir à la réalité avec leur monde dominé par un semblant d'altruisme, tissant des liens dits sociaux, ou même affectifs, remplis de fausseté entremêlé à de la fourberie.

Et ils appellent ceci la réalité?

Tous des faux dévots!

Va-t-on me faire croire que Thingol, courroucé au plus haut point, par l'amour que vouait Beren à sa douce fille Luthien, apaisa sa colère et approuva leur union pour le don d'un Silmaril?

Quelle plaisanterie et bassesse que de penser qu'un de ses Silmarils, même tout aussi précieux qu'ils soient, change un homme, elfe en l'occurrence, jusqu'à dissiper ses haines !

Des affections fausses, des mensonges.

Qu'ils cessent leurs simagrées!

Au final, le monde vit dans un univers de faux-semblants où il s'agit de se donner en spectacle, un rêve illusoire, une place de théâtre, dont chaque acteur a l'intime conviction de jouer le premier rôle.

La solitude, elle, amène à être en phase avec le monde, la vie réelle. La vie elle-même n'est pas si difficile à vivre, au contraire, aussi douce qu'une mère avec son petit, elle nous apporte son lot de réflexions sur l'environnement, sur soi. Lorsque nous naissons, nous sommes amenés au fil des jours à apprendre, à comprendre seuls les choses. D'aucuns diront qu'une aide est nécessaire et, pourtant, pour preuve, certains individus avec toute l'armada d'aides déployée seront dans l'incapacité de comprendre. Je ne les blâme pas.

Qui, d'ailleurs, n'a jamais voulu, au moins une fois dans sa vie, feindre de ne pas comprendre une situation pour fuir une confrontation?

Confrontation...confrontation aux autres toujours, à Eux et leur monde illusoire dont ils veulent nous faire adeptes.

Mais , moi, je préfère la solitude loin d'autrui, loin de la confrontation, loin de la société. Je préfère la solitude, pour vivre.

Seulement, la solitude est condamnée par autrui, un comble. La solitude, mal vue, comme dénuée de normalité.

Mais qu'et-ce que la normalité?

Tous les nains dans les mines ; tous les elfes dans les forêts?

Eux s'enfoncent finalement dans des stéréotypes inventés, comme celui selon lequel le sang bleu se transmettrait tel un testament témoignant de la royauté, que l'on en vient à penser normal.

Vivre en société est normal. Nains, hommes, elfes, hobbits, orques, tous sont rattachés à des groupes.

Vouloir être seul est alors anormal.

Pourtant , la solitude permet d'être éloigné des guerres, des disputes et de se retrouver dans le calme.

J'étais seul avec mon précieux dans les cavernes à ma vivre ma vie paisiblement jusqu'au jour où ce Bilbon a chamboulé ma tranquillité pour me dérober _mon précieux_.

Ne vous disais-je pas qu'autrui apporte ennuis?

Il m'a volé _mon précieux_.

Et ce félon appartient désormais aux dits-héros de ce monde.

Je possédais ce précieux depuis quelques semaines à peine. Par crainte qu'on ne me le vole, je faisais semblant d'être malade et rester dans ma chambre, le serrant tout la journée dans ma main.

Au bout de quelques jours, mes parents commencèrent à s'inquiéter et vinrent me rendre visite, je fermais les yeux et me recroquevillai sous les draps, mon anneau caché dans la main.

Ma mère s'approcha, sans faire de bruits pensant que j'étais endormi et toucha mon front. Puis, je l'entendis parler à mon père à voix basse :

- La mort de Déagol a dû le bouleverser. Je suis sûre que c'est ce qui le rend malade. D'ailleurs, ont-ils retrouvé son corps?

- Non, une battue a été organisée, mais sans succès, répondit mon père en chuchotant.

- C'est vraiment inquiétant...

- Que pense Maggie?

En entendant le nom de la vieille rombière, je ne pus réprimer une quinte de toux ; je choisis ce moment pour faire semblant de me réveiller. Mes parents, feignant d'avoir parlé entre eux avant "mon réveil", vinrent s'asseoir sur mon lit, l'un et l'autre de chaque côté.

- Ca va, mon chou?, dit ma mère en me caressant affectueusement la joue.

Tout en m'étirant, j'acquiesçai, l'air faussement endormi.

- Avec ton père, nous avons convenu d'aller en Eriador revoir quelques membres de la famille..., expliqua-t-elle.

-... et nous ferons le chemin avec ta grand-mère, acheva mon père.

Je grimaçai. Voyant mon visage bougon, ma mère fit la moue, ses mains placées sur les hanches.

- Ne sois pas grognon, veux-tu! Ta grand-mère se fait vieille. Etant d'un âge avancé, elle souhaite revoir toute la famille, même les membres les plus éloignés. C'est normal.

- Mais c'est loin ! me plaignai-je, tentant de trouver une excuse pour éviter un voyage long avec la vieille.

- Nous devrions y être endéans la quinzaine de jours.

Je gardais le silence montrant ainsi mon refus. Mon père et ma mère, qui savaient pertinemment combien il était difficile de me faire changer d'avis, se levèrent puis sortirent de la pièce. Quand la porte se referma, je me laissais lourdement retomber sur mon lit. Je me plaçai sur le coté, prenant soin de garder mon anneau dans la main, puis fixai le feuilles des arbres se détacher une à une et danser avec le vent avant de m'endormir profondément

Enfin seul. Avec soi-même.

Cette pièce. Ce miroir. Lui.

**- Tu es effrayé par une grand-mère?**

- Non, pas du tout.

**- De qui as-tu peur?**

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de me confier :

- Les rumeurs sont toujours bon-train. J'ai peur que les anciens garnements qui me faisaient la vie dure reviennent...

Il resta quelques secondes, le visage impassible:

**- Mais maintenant, tu as le pouvoir?**

- Le pouvoir?, lui demandai-je, un sourcil arqué.

**- Oui, tu as le précieux.**

- Oh oui... murmurai-je en prenant machinalement l'anneau dans ma poche. Mon précieux.

**- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.**

- Oui, l'anneau peut me protéger.

**- Tu protèges le précieux et le précieux te protège en retour.**

J'ouvris la main et fixai l'anneau. Brusquement, la salle et mon alter ego disparurent. A présent, je voyais l'anneau volait dans l'air, tombant à l'infini. Il tournait sur lui-même. Peu à peu, des inscriptions brillantes apparurent sur sa surface dorée. Une voix grave et basse, dont je ne compris pas les paroles murmura. Je sentis alors un sentiment de colère monter en moi ; les souvenirs longtemps refoulés des brimades, qui me furent infligées, resurgirent ; l'envie de me venger finit par me saisir. Dans les contours de l'anneau, je vis des flammes s'y animer.

Les flammes de ma colère.

Car, moi, Sméagol, j'allais me venger.

Et ils allaient payer pour leurs actes.


	9. Le précieux est notre

**Chapitre 8**** : ****Le précieux est notre.**

Le pouvoir. Je sentais que mon anneau me conférait la capacité de prendre le dessus sur Autrui, de le dominer et surtout, de le soumettre. Lorsque je l'avais vu, dans mon sommeil, tournoyer dans les flammes tout en me chuchotant des paroles, l'idée que ce précieux, puissant et désireux de gloire, était omnipotent, frappa mon esprit.

_Il m'avait choisi…_

Au début, j'étais resté sceptique quant au fait d'utiliser mon anneau ayant crainte de le casser, de l'user ou encore d'en abuser. Mais, au fil des jours et des semaines, ce précieux semblait prendre de l'assurance jusqu'à, peu à peu, se fier complètement à moi et je le ressentais. Cette entière confiance s'exacerbait à travers mes songes dans lesquels l'anneau devenait plus présent chaque jour.

_Et il m'avait choisi._

Les désirs de l'anneau, à travers mes songes, s'affinèrent jusqu'à devenir concret : je me devais désormais d'être porteur de ce précieux et le protéger. Afin d'assurer ses responsabilités, les doutes quant à sa potentielle utilisation étaient épargnés. L'emprunt de son pouvoir se révélait même essentiel.

_L'anneau m'avait choisi de son plein gré._

Étant à double sens, ce contrat implicite nous engageait tous les deux : vœu de protection pour l'un et promesse de passation temporaire de son pouvoir pour l'autre. Cet accord, aux allures bancales pour certains, me convenait tout à fait et je n'osais dire mot face à cet anneau qui, d'apparence presque insignifiante — ce n'était qu'un anneau — se nourrissait, sans nul doute, d'un dessein qui dépassait mon entendement.

Me préoccupant peu de sa destinée, ne me vouant qu'à ses désirs, j'avais endossé le rôle de porteur du précieux avec toutes les joies et les contraintes que celui-ci imposait. Mais peu m'importait, je l'aimais d'un amour inconditionnel au-delà de ma propre vie. Et ce fût certainement en cela que résida ma force. Ne nous voilons pas la face, _j'étais et je suis le meilleur porteur de l'anneau qu'il ait pu exister_ car je lui ai voué mon existence, ma très longue existence, en le préservant des aléas de la vie et en le servant sans faire preuve de mauvaise volonté et renâcler. Jamais je ne me suis imposé à lui et tous deux, nous savions pertinemment quel était chacun notre rôle. J'étais le serviteur de l'anneau. Il était mon maître. Et cette relation s'était imposée d'elle-même dès sa découverte.

_Moi, le serviteur et lui, le maître._

**GOLLUMGOLLUMGOLLUM**

_Dans un trou de hobbit, quelque part dans les Champs aux Iris, le lendemain matin_

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par une agréable odeur chocolatée mêlée à celle de petits pains que ma mère était sûrement en train de cuire dans le four. M'étirant de tout mon long dans le lit, je m'éveillai avec douceur reprenant peu à peu pleinement conscience de mon environnement. Avant de descendre rejoindre mes parents pour le petit-déjeuner, j'enfilai à la hâte une robe de chambre par-dessus mes vêtements de nuits et une paire de chaussons aux pieds puis rejoignis la cuisine. Ma mère, vêtue d'un tablier saupoudré de farine, sortait juste à temps les petits pains du four tandis que mon père touillait machinalement sa tasse de café avec sa cuillère, perdu dans ses pensées. Entendant le bruit de mes chaussons traînant sur le sol, il releva la tête :

- Ça va, fiston ? Bien dormi ?

Je hochai la tête et contournai la table pour venir l'embrasser. Ma mère, qui ne m'avait ni vu ni entendu, était en train de placer les petits pains dans des paniers.

- Bonjour maman ! Tu prépares pour le départ aujourd'hui ?

Elle sursauta en entendant ma voix puis se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Oh mon chéri ! Tu te portes bien ? Viens donc m'embrasser !

Je m'approchai de maman, qui m'attendait les bras grands ouverts, puis l'embrassai sur le front :

- Maman, tu t'es encore mis de la farine sur la joue.

Nous nous mîmes à rire.

Ce fou rire se mua en une quinte de toux assez sévère ce qui cessa aussitôt le rire de ma mère.

- Fais attention, mon chéri ! Je t'avais dit de soigner ta toux, voyons!

- Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Tu prends ton miel ?

- Non.

Ma mère fit la moue et me pinça la joue.

- Allons, au lieu de faire ton vilain garnement, va donc t'asseoir à table. Je t'apporterai une tasse de lait au miel quand j'aurais fini les repas pour notre voyage.

- Tu prépares tous les repas ?

- Oui, une grosse partie mais je ne peux pas tout préparer, le voyage sera long. Va t'asseoir pour déjeuner, s'il plaît !, insista-t-elle en me tendant une serviette à carreaux et une tasse.

Je remerciai ma mère avant de prendre place à table face à mon père dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés sur son café dont l'absence des volutes de vapeurs montrait que le contenu était désormais froid. Lorsque je m'installai, il semblait toujours aussi concentré. Ses yeux cernés, son visage livide et ses lèvres pâles dénotaient un manque de sommeil : il était très préoccupé. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qui pouvait à ce point occuper son esprit, je vaquai à la préparation de mon petit déjeuner.

Sur la table, ma mère n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité d'ingrédients comme si d'ici peu nous allions cruellement mourir de faim. Pléthore de nourritures abondait sur la table du chocolat aux croissants en passant par les tartines à la confiture de groseille offerte par ma grand mère.

Alors que ma mère arrivait avec une carafe de lait chaud et que je finissais de tartiner de beurre quelques tartines, mon père se leva et grommela qu'il allait préparer la charrette et les poneys pour le départ. Ma mère débarrassa aussitôt sa tasse toujours pleine et en vida le contenu dans l'évier, une simple dalle en forme de cuvette.

- Pap' est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ?, questionnai-je ma mère en mordant à pleines dents une tartine bien beurré couverte de confitures à la myrtilles que j'avais mélangé avec celle à la cerise***.**

- Tu connais ton père ! Les voyages et lui font mauvais ménage…, répondit-elle en rinçant vite-fait la tasse dans l'évier, ne me laissant voir que son dos.

- Oui, puis faut dire qu'il y a grand-mère Maggie…

Ma mère se racla la gorge, habitude qu'elle avait quand une chose la gênait. Elle rangea la tasse dans un placard avant d'attraper un torchon et de se tourner vers moi pour essuyer les miettes sur la table car j'avais presque fini toutes mes tartines.

- Sois plus agréable avec Mamy Maggie, s'il te plaît! Elle est…

- Elle est vieille et je me dois donc d'être agréable avec elle, achevai-je avant d'avaler le dernier morceau de tartine.

Ma réflexion fit rouler des yeux ma mère.

- Oui, déjà. Mais ta grand-mère s'est aussi occupé de toi quand tu étais petit. Tu lui dois tout simplement du respect.

Non seulement pour son statut dans la famille mais également pour son âge.

- Et papa…

- Même si ton père ne porte pas Mamy Maggie dans son cœur, il fait des efforts. Il prépare même le voyage !, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant de son index la fenêtre de la cuisine. Dehors, je pouvais voir mon père s'occuper des attaches des poneys.

Concernant les discussions portant sur ma grand-mère, ma mère avait toujours le dernier mot. Peu enclin à la dispute sitôt matin, je portai la tasse de lait à mes lèvres. J'avalai un peu le liquide chaud avant d'éloigner la tasse et de tousser à nouveau.

- Tu as mis du miel dans ta tasse, mon chéri?

Je hochai la tête négativement. Elle fouilla dans des placards puis en sortit un petit pot de miel qui provenait des ruches d'un de mes oncles.

- Tiens, prends-en une cuillerée, me conseilla-t-elle en me tendant le pot et une petite cuillère que j'attrapai tout en continuant de tousser grassement.

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention quand… quand... quand tu es allé pêcher. Ta gorge est infectée quand tu tousses, le bruit est guttural, rauque et gras. Selon moi, tu dois continuer de prendre du miel. Tu veux que nous allions rendre visite au père Tolman avant de partir?

En entendant le nom du vieux guérisseur, je grimaçai. Que de mauvais souvenirs étaient affiliés à cette personne !

- Non, maman ! Mets-moi de côté un pot pour le voyage, ça suffira.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte nous coupant ainsi dans notre conversation.

Ma mère cessa toute activité.

- Ça doit être ta grand-mère !

Peu désireux de voir dès le matin la vieille Maggie, j'avalai le restant de mon lait en toute hâte.

- Je file dans ma chambre, maman!

- Habille-toi bien, mon chou ! Et prévois tes plus beaux vêtements pour l'Eriador ! Je n'ai pas envie que tes cousins nous prennent pour des loudiers_*1._

J'acquiesçai avant de filer dans ma chambre pendant que ma mère accueillait la mégère.

En à peine quelques heures, nous fûmes fin prêts pour le voyage. Peigné, habillé et parfumé, je me hissai à l'arrière de la charrette pleine de malles et des paniers. Ma mère vint me rejoindre tandis que ma grand-mère s'installa sur le banc à l'avant avec mon père ce qui me convenait amplement : j'étais loin d'elle et de ses longues plaintes que mon père aurait à subir toute la journée.

Bien que ma grand-mère et moi, nous fûmes séparés, le voyage fût quand même long et périlleux. Les caprices et colères de cette dernière nous rajoutèrent deux jours de voyages en plus par rapport au trajet initial. Fort heureusement, le chemin vers l'Eriador, et plus particulièrement Hobbitbourg était bordé d'auberges dans lesquelles nous pouvions manger et dormir. Pour mon peuple, qui aime prendre ses aises, il était rarement concevable de dormir à la belle étoile ; nous préférions le confort des chaumières, bien au chaud sous un toit, assis devant une table bien garnie.

Arrivés dans la Comté, nous passâmes par la route longeant l'étang de Lèzeau, dernière pause avant l'arrivée. Nous en profitâmes pour passer à la célèbre auberge "_Le Dragon Vert_", qu'un cousin d'une de mes tantes au second degré tenait, pour s'y sustenter. Ayant bien mangé, ma grand-mère refusa de reprendre aussitôt la route pour faire une balade autour du plan d'eau. Ce n'était qu'un de ses nombreux caprices parmi une longue liste de ceux-ci. Ma mère ne cessait de me répéter que Maggie était la matriarche de la famille et qu'en cela, nous lui devions plus de respect encore qu'envers quiconque ; pour ma part, il s'agissait d'abus de pouvoir, détourné par pure égoïsme.

Nous rejoignîmes Hobbitebourg, village où vivait une bonne partie de notre famille, situé au nord ouest-ouest de Lèzeau, près de Par-delà-la-Colline. Mon oncle, William Fort, le frère de ma grand-mère et oncle au deuxième degré, qui nous offrait l'hébergement, habitait plus précisément au bord de l'Eau. Cet homme, plus grand que la moyenne et costaud, avait toutes les caractéristiques de la branche des Forts et il ne pouvait vivre loin de l'eau. Aussi, est-ce pour cela qu'il avait élu domicile aux bords de cette rivière. Comme elle s'étendait du Quartier Ouest de la Comté jusqu'au fleuve Brandevin à l'Est, il en avait profité pour créer un commerce tournant autour du transport des marchandises par barques, moyen très rapide et efficace reliant les deux pôles du village.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés devant le foyer de mon oncle, étant en plein transport des marchandises pour le jour de grand marché de Hobbitebourg, ce fut donc sa femme, Amarantine, une petite hobbit rondelette à la peau légèrement tannée typique de la race des Pieds Velus, qui vint nous accueillir, le visage avenant. Constatant notre état d'épuisement, elle n'insista pas pour nous faire la conversation et nous prépara au plus vite repas et chambres.

Sitôt le souper et le dîner engloutis, nous rejoignîmes chacun nos chambres respectives. Une fois la porte fermée, je fouillais mes poches pour en ressortir mon anneau. Il m'avait manqué. Durant tout le voyage, mes mains n'avait pu que le palper. Le toucher me rassurait ; mais le voir me comblait de joie. Je m'allongeai sur le lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller puis m'endormis, le regard rivé vers Lui, posé sur ma paume.

Le lendemain matin, mon oncle William avait attelé une charrette pour aller au grand marché de Hobbitebourg, l'évènement de la semaine pour mon peuple. J'aidais à porter les caisses en bois pour les disposer à l'arrière du véhicule. Ma grand-mère, un coude posé sur la ridelle droite, surveillait nos moindres faits et gestes, ou plus précisément, mes faits et gestes. Son petit air pincé possédait le don de me mettre sous tension. Après moult sermons de la matriarche, nous nous mîmes en route vers le marché. La route n'était pas longue mais la charrette nous permettait d'accumuler les commandes de ma grand-mère et de ma mère. Ma mère avait déjà en tête de trouver son bonheur parmi les nappes pour la grande table dans le jardin qui servait pour recevoir.

Une fois parvenu au marché, je la vis alors se précipiter vers un étalage de friperies et draperies en tout genre où les femmes s'arrachaient chaque tissu devant une vendeuse, perplexe, qui négociait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. J'en profitais pour fausser compagnie à ma famille et me faufilai à travers les différents stands. Le brouhaha ambiant, les odeurs fortes de viandes rôties mélangées à celles du poisson, ajouté aux bousculades fréquentes, m'étourdissaient légèrement. Mais je ne dépréciais pas pour autant les marchés : au contraire, j'aimais y observer la diversité des étalages et l'explosion de senteurs et de couleurs qui en ressortait : l'un vendait des légumes en vrac dans des caisses, l'autre les disposait artistiquement en mélangeant astucieusement couleurs et tailles ; juste à côté quelques poulet rôtissaient à la broche et juste en face, la poissonnière braillaient le prix de ses derniers saumons et truites péchés la veille.

Mon regard dérivaient sur les étalages. Je dégustais des yeux.

Soudain, un violent coup de coude dans mes côtes me rappela à l'ordre. Je me retournai tout en frottant mes côtes endolories : Adalgrim suivi de près par deux hobbits secs à l'allure dégingandée, Ted et Sid. Tous trois m'adressèrent un sourire carnassier de mauvais augure.

- Tu as cru que nous t'avions oublié, le simplet ?, lança Adalgrim , railleur. Ces deux molosses se tordirent de rire tandis que je me raidis.

Décidé à ignorer ces remarques infantiles, je tournai les talons pour poursuivre mon chemin, tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Mais Adalgrim ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Avant que je ne puisse m'éloigner, il me donna un coup brutal dans mon genou gauche.

Je tombai à terre ce qui déclencha le fou rire de mes trois assaillants et quelques personnes à mes côtés. Les larmes aux yeux et au bord de la colère, je me relevai puis courus me cacher dans une rue adjacente peu passagère plus loin où je m'effondrais sur le pas d'une porte. Revenir ici était une erreur. Revenir, c'était se confronter à nouveau aux durs souvenirs de mon enfance.

La tête dans les mains, assis sur un paillasson, je pleurais sans même me préoccuper de ce qui m'entourait. C'est alors que j'entendis distinctement une voix :

**" Venge-toi !"**

Je tournais la tête à droite à gauche mais je ne vis personne.

Une chose chauffait dans ma poche. Mon anneau. Je le pris et l'observai. Comme il était chaud!

**"Venge-toi !"**

Brusquement, je me souvins des paroles de mon alter ego. Il m'avait dit que j'avais le pouvoir.

Il était temps que je me venge.

Tout sourire, je retournai sur la place du marché à la recherche des trois compères.

Ces derniers discutaient près d'un étalage de tissus avec un groupe de vieillards. Je me cachais quelques secondes derrière une charrette, le temps d'enfiler mon anneau à l'index pour devenir invisible avant de me faufiler près du stand devant lequel Aldagrim, Sid et Ted étaient postés. J'attrapai discrètement quelques tomates au passage et deux-trois foulards sur l'étalage de tissus puis me glissai dans la foule tout en prenant soin de ne pas me faire remarquer par des gens pouvant prendre peur à la vue de tissus et tomates volantes.

Je plaçai le foulard à quelques centimètres du sol, tendu, dans le vide, par deux pieds entre deux étalages différents.

Personne ne remarqua la manœuvre, bien trop préoccupé par les étalages. Ensuite, je me plaçai face au trio, agenouillé sur le côté d'un stand, cachant les tomates. Après quelques inspirations pour me donner du courage, je pris soin de viser puis balancer une tomate qui s'écrasa sur le visage d'Adalgrim . Ce dernier, surpris, portant aussitôt ses mains aux yeux, poussa un cri tandis que ses deux molosses partirent bêtement de chaque coté à la recherche de l'agresseur.

Autour du jeune Adalgrim qui tentait désespérément de s'essuyer le visage, les hobbits continuaient de marcher comme si rien n'était inhabituel. Il faut dire que les farces étaient courantes entre les jeunes hobbits...mais mon acte allait bien au-delà de simples plaisanteries. Profitant de l'aveuglement momentané d'Adalgrim , je me faufilai vers lui et le poussai vers le foulard tendu. Sentant qu'il perdait l'équilibre, il agita ses bras dans tous les sens et me griffa l'avant-bras. En reculant, il finit par se prendre les pieds dedans et tomba. Sa tête cogna le sol dans un bruit sourd.

" Ad'! Ad'! Sid, reviens ici", cria Ted, qui arrivait au même moment. Il se précipita vers son ami, évanoui par terre. Alertés par les cris, quelques hobbits s'attroupèrent autour d'eux proposant leur aide. Je me replaçai derrière la charrette pour retirer l'anneau tout en continuant d'observer la scène. Alors, j'entendis ma mère m'appeler. A nouveau visible, je la rejoignis. Ma grand-mère et elle regardaient une femme ainsi que Ted, éponger le visage d'Adalgrim qui était toujours inconscient.

- Maman, je suis là !, fis-je en me postant à côté d'elle.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à porter tes sacs ?, ajoutai-je sans même prêter attention à la vieille.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi et me sourit. A côté, la Maggie me détaillait minutieusement de haut en bas.

- Je te cherchais partout, mon chéri !, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai acheté plein de draperies et quelques nappes pour les revendre dans notre village. Ce n'est pas bien lourd!

- Que s'est-il passé avec Adalgrim ? Il a l'air mal en point le p'tiot !

Dirigeant mes yeux vers le hobbit en question qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, je haussai les épaules prenant un air soucieux. Mais intérieurement, je ricanai.

- On m'a poussé ! Une chose invisible m'a poussé !, hurla Adalgrim en s'éveillant.

- Pauvre chou, il a l'air sonné, confia ma mère à voix basse. Eloignons-nous, je n'aime pas ça.

J'étais sur le point de la suivre alors qu'elle se faufilait dans la foule toujours plus nombreuse autour d'Adalgrim et de Ted quand une main ridée m'agrippa. Les ongles se plantèrent dans ma peau, m'arrachant une grimace. Je me retournai prêt à me plaindre mais je restai coi : c'était ma grand-mère. La vieille Maggie qui, à l'accoutumée, ne m'adressait jamais la parole. Sa main décharnée retourna mon bras découvrant ainsi l'égratignure qu'Adalgrim m'avait faite en tombant à la renverse.

- Je t'ai à l'œil, Sméagol.

Je soutenais son regard, n'osant rien dire.

- Tu es étrange ces derniers temps. Je n'ai rien contre toi spécialement. Mais si jamais tu allies à nouveau une mauvaise réputation à notre famille qui est affluente, je serai contrainte de prendre des mesures draconniennes…

Les poils de mes bras se hérissèrent. Avait-elle compris ? Face à mon mutisme, elle siffla entre ses dents tout en appuyant son pouce sur l'égratignure :

- De l'innocence feinte, de la mauvaise graine…

Je pinçai mes lèvres pour me retenir de lui répondre.

- Maman, Sméagol, vous ne me suivez pas, s'écria ma mère qui était revenue sur ses pas.

- Si, ma fille, tout de suite !, répondit la rombière tout en relâchant mon bras.

Tous les trois réunis, nous retrouvâmes mon père, à l'autre bout du marché, près de notre charrette. Le midi, nous reprîmes la route pour déjeuner chez mon oncle. Pendant qu'Amarantine, ma mère et ma grand-mère préparaient les repas, j'en profitai pour prendre l'air au bord de la rivière. Les paroles de la vieille se répétaient sans cesse dans ma tête.

Je m'assis sur un rocher, placé sur la berge, et observai mon visage dans l'eau. Des larmes glissaient sur mes joues. Je toussai et reniflai. L'angoisse que ma grand-mère ait découvert mon secret me prenait à la gorge. Je toussai et crachotai. Quel bruit guttural peu agréable !

Brusquement, l'eau sembla se brouiller.

Lorsque mon visage réapparut à la surface, il était plus dur, vicieux, méfiant… Mon alter ego que je voyais dans mes rêves !

**- Ne sois pas triste. Le précieux est notre.**

**- A SUIVRE -**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Les Cerises envahissent les fictions, ahah! ( _Darkklinne influence_ )

***1** Loudiers : gueux


	10. La colère

**Chapitre 9 : La colère**

J'avais beaucoup de difficultés à réaliser que je lui faisais vraiment face.

Lui, mon double, dans _ma réalité_.

Ses lèvres dans l'eau remuèrent à nouveau :

- **Et bien, me voir semble t'angoisser?**, demanda mon alter ego, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, un sourire en coin.

Voulant m'éloigner de l'eau, je reculai brusquement. Mais le rocher était de petite taille et mon corps bascula en arrière, je me retrouvais alors dans l'herbe, les quatre fers en l'air.

Je me relevais aussitôt et me massais l'arrière-train légèrement endolori par la chute puis, semi-clopinant, une main me maintenant le dos, je m'approchais encore de la rivière. Il était toujours là à m'attendre.

- **Je ne pensais pas te surprendre.**

Il se fit un instant de silence avant que je ne réponde :

- C'est une surprise de... te voir...

- **Ah ! Une mauvaise surprise?**

- Une bonne, bien sûr !, m'écriais-je.

- **Tu as réussi à te venger de tes agresseurs ?**

- Oui, j'ai réussi.

Mon alter ego sourit comme contenté de ma réponse.

- **Toutes ces années, Adalgrim t'a fait passer pour un sain d'esprit. Il t'a persécuté dans le village, toujours flanqué de ses deux compagnons ; il s'est offert les amitiés des villageois, et au final ses mesquineries envers ta personne n'étaient plus que des détails aux yeux de tous. Jamais fustiger.**

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demandai-je.

- **Tu ne saisis pas ? **répondit mon alter ego. La vengeance était la seule solution.

- Oh oui ! Tu as vu comme je me suis vengé, gloussais-je.

Mon double marqua un temps de pause.

- **Comment nous nous sommes vengés.**

Je sentis une chose chauffer dans ma poche. _Mon précieux._

- **Sens-tu sa puissance ?**

Ma main glissa dans la poche mais un appel stoppa mon geste.

- Sméagol, viens manger !

Je reconnus la voix de ma mère. Ne voulant la faire attendre, j'adressai un dernier regard à _mon autre moi _puis me faufilai sur le chemin pour rejoindre le foyer d'Amarantine etWilliam. Ma mère, les poings sur les hanches, m'attendait devant la petite porte ronde, striée et bleu océan qu'était l'entrée de la demeure de mon oncle. Elle fit signe de me dépécher ce qui me fit presser le pas. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, nous entrâmes rapidement. Du salon, qui se trouvait aussitôt sur la droite, s'échappaient de délicieuses odeurs de légumes et de viandes. Je pris place autour de la table entre mon oncle William et mon père. Celui-ci me tapa dans le dos si fort, quand je m'assis que je faillis m'étouffer. Lui et mon oncle riaient à gorge déployée sous le regard pincé de ma grand-mère.

Maggie appréciait peu les vapeurs alcoolisées prétextant des sensations de nausées. Bien sûr, cela était faux. Nous savions tous que son aversion pour l'alcool prenait ses sources dans son passé alors qu'elle était serveuse dans une auberge appelée "_le Poney Fringant"_ où de nombreux soûlards lui faisaient chaque jour la cour. Fort heureusement, un jour, elle croisa le chemin d'un jeune hobbit venu vendre fruits et légumes au marché : mon grand-père Ferdinand. En quelques jours, ma grand-mère quitta le travail pour vivre auprès de son bien-aimé. Le coup de foudre.

J'étais à peine assis depuis une minute que ma tante Amarantine et ma mère se précipitèrent dans le salon, plateaux à la main ; déjà le bouillon de volaille, le poisson parfumé au persil et le ragoût étaient servis quand un homme entra tout fringant : Émile, mon cousin, le fils d'Amarantine et de William, . Tout souriant, il nous fit un à un la bise.

- C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres, mon gars! s'écria William à l'encontre de son fils, mimant la colère.

- Il est pas bien tard, Papa ! J'ai vendu tous tes poissons aujourd'hui ; juste des poireaux et des carottes qu'il reste.

- Rien d'autres, hein?

- Non. Le père Simon m'a commandé deux casiers de poissons ! William se mit à rire. Face à lui, s'assirent à côté de la vieille Maggie, Amarantine et ma mère.

- Il va nous vider la rivière à cette allure, le Simon ?, dit William. On lui pêchera demain.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et continua :

- T'as déjà péché, toi ?

- On pèche tous les dimanches, répondit à ma place mon père en plaçant un bras derrière moi.

- Venez pécher avec nous ! Vous repartirez le lendemain , lança Émile en s'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise.

- Quelle bonne idée!, fit ma mère en se servant une louche de bouillon. Sméagol, ça te fera du bien d'être avec ton cousin.

- Grand-mère Maggie, venez-vous avec nous ?, proposa Émile à ma grand-mère en lui tendant une assiette de poisson garnie de rondelles de carottes et de pommes de terres saupoudré de persils et de ciboulettes, accompagné d'une sauce sauce béchamel très légère comme ma tante savait si bien les faire.

Quel hypocrite celui-là ! Cette apparente générosité n'avait que pour but de récupérer les faire-valoir de la vieille, sans aucun doute une lueur d'espoir pour récupérer le butin si tôt la mère Maggie claquée. Il faut dire que nous étions aisés...

La grand-mère refusa poliment puis nous demanda de faire une promenade après le repas.

Le dîner se déroula sans heurts, les rires et les plaisanteries fusaient de partout alimentant la bonne humeur.

Après le dessert, un délicieux cake cuisiné par ma mère, nous nous apprêtâmes à sortir, seuls Emile et William restaient à la maison pour faire les comptes et voir les bénéfices gagnés au marché le matin-même. Ma mère appréhendait que je sorte car ma toux empirait selon elle. Une toux qui énervait beaucoup ma grand mère d'ailleurs. Mais elle céda aux conseils d'Amarantine pour qui j'avais besoin d'un bon bol d'air.

Silencieux, tête baissée, je me faufilais derrière le groupe. Amarantine, ma mère, mon père et ma grand-mère. Si tôt la porte fermée, face aux bois verdoyants respirant l'air printanier, je respirai profondément laissant l'air s'infiltrer dans chacune des fibres de mon corps.

Dans les bois, mes parents et ma grand-mère s'assirent au calme dans une clairière tandis que je m'éloignais pour revenir à la rivière qui s'écoulait plus loin. Cette eau qui auparavant m'apaisait, suscitait désormais des sentiments nouveaux.

Dans cette rivière, je pouvais voir mon alter ego, être qui devenait peu à peu source de sérénité, étrangement légèrement mélé à de l'angoisse. Nous nous saluâmes pendant que je m'installais confortablement dans l'herbe. L'humidité de l'air et sa fraîcheur me firent tousser, presque cracher.

**- Sméagol, te-sens tu bien?**

- Oui

**- Tu gardes toujours le précieux ?**

Une quinte de toux me saisit.

- Oui, dans ma poche.

**- Ils ne doivent pas nous le voler.**

- J'ai si peur qu'ils nous le prennent.

**- Sois discret.**

- Oui, bien sûr.

Un silence s'installa. Je me remémorais ma vengeance avec Adalgrim. Ce souvenir me fit doucement sourire.

Soudain, au loin, j'entendis une voix appeler. Il était temps que je m'en aille , que je quitte...cet alter ego dont le nom m'était inconnu.

- Quel est ton nom ? , soufflais-je entre deux quintes de toux.

**- Tu le sais au fond de toi.**

Je regardais cet être, dont les traits plus malsains étaient semblables aux miens, dans l'eau.

Mi crachotant, mi toussant, je m'exprimais à vois basse.

- Sméagol... Sméagol...Gol...Gol...Goll..um..gollum...gollum !

Mon double sourit

**- Gollum, ainsi ce sera mon nom.**

Soudain l'eau se brouilla et je poussai un cri. Une main venait de saisir mon épaule. Je l'attrapai et balançai le corps dans l'eau. Quand je vis qu'il s'agissait de ma grand-mère, je pris peur. La première solution qui me vint à l'esprit fut d'enfiler l'anneau ce que je fis sur le champs. La vieille hurlait se débattait dans l'eau. Au même moment, je vis mes parents accourir dont mon père qui se précipita pour secourir la Maggie.

Lorsque celle-ci fût enfin saine et sauve sur la berge, sous mes yeux, ma grand-mère, toute grelottant, criait sur ma mère, qui la frottait avec sa veste.

- Il est fou, il est fou !

- Maman, ça va ?

- Ton fils m'a poussé!

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, intervint mon père.

- Oui, il est maladroit, défendit ma mère, visiblement agacée par les cris de sa mère.

- Il était là, il parlait tout seul, il est fou !

Mes deux parents se regardèrent, l'air très inquiet. Mon instinct me souffla qu'eux-mêmes m'avaient déjà entendu converser .

- Gollum qu'il disait, _Gollum!_


	11. L'énigme non résolue

**Chapitre 10 : L'énigme non résolue**

Comme il était étrange d'être épié comme une bête sauvage quand on a pris l'habitude d'être toujours ignoré.

La soirée promettait de ne pas être de tout repos entre les oeillades inquiètes de mes parents, le regard noir de ma grand-mère et les clins d'oeils que partageaient mon oncle et sa femme. Suite à l'incident, j'étais rapidement rentré au foyer avec pour seule et unique pensée le fait que je devais cacher mon trésor. L'anneau était caché dans un des tiroirs de la table de chevet. Ma tante, durant le séjour, ne nettoyait pas ma chambre par respect pour ses invités, je n'avais donc aucunes craintes vis-à-vis d'elle. Mes peurs concernaient désormais ma mère qui, très soucieuse, allait certainement fouiller la chambre dès que je serais absent à la recherche d'une quelconque herbe à pipes ou je-ne-sais quelle substance. Comme les parents pouvaient avoir des idées saugrenues quand leurs enfants changeaient un peu ! J'imaginais déjà ma mère se saisir de mon précieux, ses yeux avides de son pouvoir, puis le glisser dans sa poche en jetant quelques regards à droite à gauche pour ne pas se faire remarquer. J_'avais peur que ma propre mère me vole mon trésor. _

Au début, j'avais enfilé mon anneau autour d'un collier pour être plus près de mon coeur. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, je changeais d'avis : c'était une très mauvaise idée car l'un des membres de ma famille pouvait le remarquer_. Et me le voler._

La poche restait la cachette idéale. J'avais moi-même cousu un double-fond afin de ne pas le perdre. Le métal laissait une empreinte sur ma cuisse quand je m'asseyais trop longtemps mais cela m'importait peu. J'étais comme non seulement imprégné de lui mais également _marqué par lui._ Cette rougeur montrait que je lui appartenais et j'en étais fier.

C'était cette sensation-même que je ressentais quand nous jouâmes aux devinettes, la veille de notre départ, après notre repas. Les devinettes étaient un jeu auquel les hobbits adoraient s'adonner. Il fallait être patient, calme et c'était un moment de partage, des caractéristiques visibles parmi la majorité de mon peuple. Quand j'étais petit, du temps où elle m'appréciait encore, ma grand-mère m'y avait initié.

J'étais donc apte, en dépit de ma jeunesse à y jouer avec les adultes.

- Bah alors, Emile, tu as perdu ta langue ?, se railla ma grand-mère, étrangement gaie.

A croire que les jeux lui réussissaient à celle-la...

Ma tante Amarantine et ma mère arrivèrent dans la pièce, elles avaient déjà enfilé leur robe de chambre prêtes à aller se coucher.

- Viens, ma bichette, on fait un petit jeu !, fit William à sa femme avant de se servir un nouveau verre de vin.

- Non, non, c'est bon. Nous allons nous coucher, nous vous apportons seulement des bougies, répondit avec douceur ma tante en prenant délicatement le verre de vin des mains de mon oncle.

Celui-ci se rembrunit.

- Bien, bonne nuit alors !

- Bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas que le départ, c'est demain ! La bouteille et la route, ça fait deux ! gronda gentiment Amarantine comme si elle rouspétait contre un enfant.

Ma mère sourit et s'avança près de ma grand-mère où elle plaça les bougies.

- Maman, tu ne devrais pas te coucher trop tard...

Visiblement vexée, la grand-mère Maggie toisa ma mère de haut en bas et pinça les lèvres :

- Ma chérie, quand je travaillais à l'auberge, je ne me couchais pas au crépuscule !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, maman.

- Que veux-tu dire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Elle veut dire que tu es vieille, fit mon cousin Emile, un peu éméché.

Sa franchise déclencha l'hilarité de toute la table. Le visage de ma grand-mère resta figé.

- C'est ce que tu veux dire, ma fille ?

- Non, bien sûr, maman.

- Et bien va te coucher alors. Allez, bonne nuit !

Mes poils se hérissèrent, j'avais horreur que ma grand-mère rabaisse à ce point ma mère. Luttant contre l'envie de la gifler, je plaquais mes mains contre mes cuisses et les serrais très fort. Je sentais le métal de l'anneau dans ma poche s'enfoncer dans ma peau. L'envie de m'en servir me prit mais je ne devais pas y céder car les soupçons sur ma personne étaient déjà trop importants. En silence, ma mère et Amarantine, sortirent de la salle à manger. Ignorant la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieue, mon cousin relança le jeu.

- Tiens, j'en ai une bonne, mamie !

- Je t'écoute ! grommela la Maggie, en posant ses coudes sur la table.

- Dans une forêt, un jour de Décembre particulièrement neigeux, près de Hobbitbourg, un homme est retrouvé mort avec sa besace. Il n'y a pas de traces menant au cadavre, ni de traces partant de ce même cadavre. Cet homme n'est pas mort de faim, ni de soif, ni de froid.

- C'est sympa comme devinette en pleine nuit, rit mon père.

- Il me parle de vieillesse et ensuite de mort...que me veux-tu, mon garçon ?, répliqua ma grand-mère.

Derrière son visage impavide, je voyais bien qu'elle était amusée. Seul Emile pouvait avoir cet effet sur elle. Pour ma part, je trouvais sa devinette bien trop facile et la réponse était sur le bord de mes lèvres depuis le début. Mais je ne dis rien.

- Alors ? De quoi il est mort?, insista Emile, tout fier de voir la Maggie s'empêtrer dans ses réflexions.

- Non, mon bonhomme, je ne vois pas... Sméagol, pourquoi me fais-tu des signes ?

Dépité, je levais les yeux en l'air. Pour l'aider, j'avais essayé de lui montrer les arbres dehors mais mes gestes l'avaient plutôt énervée.

- Rien du tout, répondis-je avant de baisser les yeux.

- T'es un peu bizarre, toi..., fit remarquer Emile.

Je rougis. Percevant mon malaise, mon père relança le jeu :

- Quelle est la réponse ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas, finit par avouer Maggie.

- En fait, c'est un hobbit un peu rêveur qui se promenait d'arbres en arbres. Sauf qu'une branche est cassée et il est tombé.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Sauf moi, je ne comprenais pas en quoi il s'agissait d'une devinette et où était la plaisanterie.

- Et que faisait ton hobbit dans une forêt ?

Les rires cessèrent aussitôt et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur moi.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? me lança Emile d'un ton hautain en s'enfilant un nouveau verre.

- Le petit est fatigué, je crois, répliqua mon oncle.

- Si c'était que la fatigue, rajouta Maggie, sa main se posa sur son front, signe qu'elle était consterné.

Face à ses répliques, j'avais vraiment l'impression de faire face à mon propre jugement. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas l'habitude de répondre et les autres ne m'avaient jamais entendu répliquer sur un ton aussi acerbe. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, je me sentais différent. Une part de moi restait le petit Sméagol que j'étais tandis que l'autre me poussait aux vices.

- Peut-être que Sméagol a une bonne devinette. Mon fils est assez doué à ce jeu, coupa mon père en me tapotant l'épaule. Allez, à ton tour !

A ce moment, je sus que je devais plaider ma cause à travers cette devinette, prouver ce dont j'étais capable et repousser les adversaires.

- Il n'y en a qu'un seul dans une minute, et il y en a deux par heure. Mais il y en a aucun dans un jour. Qui est-ce?

Ma grand-mère retroussa ses lèvres tandis que mon oncle et mon cousin se resservirent un verre comme pour se donner du courage. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais mon père sourire, signe qu'il était fier de moi.

- Une autre, peut-être ? proposa Emile qui se sentait ridicule.

- Non, trancha Maggie d'une voix sèche, son regard ne cessait de me défier.

- Mamie...geigna mon cousin. Si...

Sa plainte fut vite coupée par la Maggie qui cria la réponse :

- Le "e" ! La lettre "e"! Hé, tu as failli m'avoir!

Impressionné par sa rapidité, je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, mécontent.

- A moi !, déclara mon père sans perdre de temps. Qu'est-ce qui 4 pattes le matin, 2 le midi et 3 le soir?

Nous nous mîmes à rire.

- Papa, tout le monde la connait celle-la ! C'est l'homme. Quand il est petit, il marche à quatre pattes ; adulte à deux ; et vieillard, il a besoin d'une canne donc trois.

Mon père fit la moue et soupira.

- Tant pis... William !

- Non, je ne joue pas, répondit mon oncle, l'air joyeux, en levant en l'air sa bouteille de vin. 'Fin, il vaut mieux pas!

Mon père acquiesça. Une main frappa la table et nous fit sursauter.

- J'en ai une et elle est spécialement pour Sméagol. Maintenant, ça se joue entre toi et moi.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent encore sur moi. La vieille allait avoir ma peau à la longue...J'avais envie de disparaitre, de fuir loin de leurs haines.

- Sméagol, une boîte sans charnières, sans clef, sans couvercle ; pourtant à l'intérieur est caché un trésor doré.

- Des oeufs, tu me l'as déjà faite.

- A toi, alors !

- Vivant sans souffle, froid comme la mort, jamais assoiffé, toujours buvant, en cottes de mailles, jamais cliquetant.

- Un poisson, c'est moi qui te l'ai apprise !

- Je crois que nous n'arriverons jamais à vous départager, souffla mon père.

- Si ! Il faut que l'un d'entre nous gagne, s'entêta ma grand-mère. Laissez-moi réfléchir !

- Et ben, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, ricana bêtement un Emile saoûl qui s'affala sur une chaise à bascule dans le coin de la pièce.

Mon oncle et mon père en profitèrent pour quitter la table et s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils aimaient fumer de l'herbe à pipe en l'absence des femmes. Je savais très bien qu'aucunes n'approuvaient cette substance qui rendait euphorique. Alors que je m'extasiais devant le feu allumé dans la cheminée, la voix chevrotante de ma grand-mère se fit entendre :

- Cette chose toutes choses dévore ; oiseaux, bêtes, arbres, fleurs ; elle ronge le fer, mord l'acier ; réduit les dures pierres en poudre ; met à mort les rois, détruit les villes et rabat les hautes montagnes.

Pour la première fois, aucune réponse ne me vint à l'esprit. Je répondais donc au hasard :

- La mort ?

- Non.

- La fin du monde ?

- Non.

- Sméagol, nous allons dire que tu n'as que trois réponses à donner et qu'il ne te reste plus qu'une réponse, d'accord ? , fit mon oncle, moqueur.

Anxieux, je réfléchis longuement. Mais la seule idée que ma grand-mère ne gagne me faisait perdre mes moyens.

- La peste ?

- Non, sourit ma grand-mère. J'ai gagné !

Vexé, je me levai de ma chaise et me dirigeai, sans prendre la peine de saluer, vers ma chambre. Avant de refermer, j'entendis la vieille bique parler :

- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour celui-la.

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle voulait parler, ni de qui. Et je m'en contrefichais. Épuisé, je m'enfonçais dans mes draps en prenant la peine de sortir mon anneau de ma poche pour le tenir dans ma main._ Au cas où on me le volerait dans la nuit._

Je fermais les yeux. La maison était silencieuse, tous était déjà couché à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je pouvais pleurer en silence. Sans moqueries, sans hypocrisie, sans eux.

J'avais perdu aux devinettes. C'était la première fois.

Et mon instinct me soufflait que, malheureusement, ça ne serait pas la dernière.

* * *

><p><em> Si j'ai bien calculé, le moment tant attendu arrive dans le prochain chapitre ;)<em>

_On commence à rentrer dans le sérieux !_

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me reviewent._

_Disclaimer : les devinettes ne m'appartiennent pas ! _


	12. L'espoir

**Chapitre 11 : L'espoir**

Si j'avais su...

Si j'avais su...peut-être que...

Si j'avais su, les évènements...

Si j'avais su, je...

Nous, simples créatures, aimons nous plaindre sur notre propre mal-être, nous morfondre sur notre sort. Tel est l'homme, lâche et geignard. Toute son existence, il souffre de remords, souhaitant effacer des pans entiers de sa vie alors qu'il oublie que sa propre vie est un don.

Au fond de notre âme, nous savons pertinemment que chacun de nos actes était déjà déterminé par une déferlante de sentiments et que, bien trop souvent, la passion l'emporte sur l'esprit. En réalité, nous ne pouvons rien changer, et quand bien même, nous pourrions avoir la capacité de revenir en arrière, rien ne serait altéré. Nous réagirions de la même manière._ Voici la vérité._

Si j'avais su...j'aurais tué Déagol et volé _mon trésor._ Et j'aurais recommencé encore, et encore, même si la scène se réitérait.

Mais, si j'avais su... j'aurais voulu le dire à ma mère_ à cet instant._

Tout avouer.

Mon crime.

Mon vol.

Mon amour incommensurable pour l'anneau.

J'aurais voulu mais je ne l'aurais pas fait. Malheureusement.

Un même évènement est toujours perçu de différentes manières. Si un acte peut paraître innoffensif pour l'un, l'autre peut au contraire se sentir agressé.

Qui avait eu raison ? Qui avait eu tort ?

Une chose était sûre : à trop se refermer sur moi-même, je n'avais pas pris en compte la réaction d'autrui, les émotions. Ma mère avait grandement souffert à cause de ces mots. Si elle avait su, si je lui avais expliqué, si nous nous étions posés pour parler, elle aurait perçu l'évènement d'une manière quasi similaire à la mienne. Sourd à ces supplications silencieuses, je m'étais enfoncé dans l'abîme de ma folie, gouffre intérieur creusant indéniablement une distance entre le monde et moi, intimant une séparation entre ma créatrice, celle qui m'avait donné naissance et comblé d'amour, et moi. Loin étaient maintenant ces jours où je m'élançais dans les bras de ma mère ; révolus était ces moments où elle me câlinait ; condamné, à présent, j'étais un forçat, voué à ressasser sa vie ratée.

J'étais maître de mes choix et j'avais manqué le coche.

L'impression de subir permanente.

Avais-je agi en bien ou en mal ?

Où est le bien ? Où est le mal ?

Était-ce malsain d'avoir gardé l'anneau?

Était-ce vraiment fâcheux que ma grand-mère en soit venue à cet acte ? Ou le méritais-je?

Était-ce convenable que l'anneau m'ait choisi ?

Le bien n'est en réalité qu'une valeur normative. A mes yeux, il n'y avait ni Bien ni Mal, seulement des conventions que l'homme s'était imposées à lui-même. Derrière ces conventions, des choix pouvant avoir de bonnes ou de mauvaises conséquences. Une personne n'était jamais vîle ou pure mais plutôt habitée par le désir du faire de mauvaises et de bonnes actions. Nous pouvons souhaiter faire un bon acte sans que celui-ci soit réellement en adéquation avec nos intentions.

Peut-être que la vieille pressentait mes malheurs et voulait que je m'en sorte.

Mais j'en doutais fort.

En y réfléchissant, le vent avait commencé à tourner en ma défaveur le lendemain de mon échec cuisant au jeu des devinettes.

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier._

Je me souviens encore que je m'étais levé en sursaut suite à un cauchemar et avait couru vers la glace pour voir si mon visage s'était mué en cette chose que j'avais vu dans mes rêves, cette créature recroquevillée, édentée, aux yeux globuleux incriminateurs, à la peau noire de crasse et aux touffes de cheveux implantés ça et là sur le haut du crâne.

Paniqué, je me réveillai en sursaut, regardai autour de moi, cillant comme un chat moitié endormi que l'on viendrait de pousser de sa couchette. Ma touffe brune se dressait dans tous les sens et mes yeux marrons, striés par les vaisseaux, étaient rouges, une belle marque d'oreiller marquait ma joue telle une balafre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte comme un forcené en beuglant :

- Il faut se réveiller. On te laisse ici sinon !

Je roulais des yeux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un être puisse être aussi peu affable dès le matin. Ma grand-mère faisait partie de ces rares personnes à posséder le don si incroyable d'être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. J'avais intérêt à obéir et me dépêcher de me préparer dans les plus brefs délais.

La bouche ouverte dans un bâillement, j'étendis les bras au-dessus de ma tête comme pour toucher le plafond. Un craquement de mes os, je poussais un soupir de satisfaction. Un coup d'oeil rapide par la fenêtre me fit réaliser que le soleil était déjà levé et la matinée bien avancée. Peu étonnant que l'on me charrie...

Après m'être habillé et coiffé en vitesse et avoir mis mon anneau dans la poche, je me précipitais dans le salon, où se trouvaient Amarantine et ma grand-mère qui remplissaient un bagage de pots de confiture. Lorsque j'entrai, Maggie me fixa, froide.

- Tout le monde s'active, Sméagol. Sors les mains de tes poches et aide-nous.

- Mais il n'a pas mangé, me défendit Amarantine.

Le regard menaçant que ma grand-mère lui jeta fit regretter aussitôt à ma tante ses paroles.

- Ta mère est dans la cuisine, tu peux lui demander. Mais si j'avais été elle, je n'aurais même daigné te donner une madeleine à manger, râla Maggie.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, puis massa son cou avec une main comme si elle était exténuée. Les yeux baissés, je rejoignis la cuisine, située à l'autre extrême du foyer. Ma mère finissait tout juste de beurrer ma dernière tartine. Je remarquai son visage cerné, traduisant l'inquiétude.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la tarabustait au point qu'elle n'ait plus le sommeil ?

Quand elle me vit, son visage se fendit en un sourire et elle se précipita pour me prendre dans ces bras :

- Oh, tu as l'air épuisé, mon petit. Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner.

- Tu as bien dormi, maman ? demandai-je pendant qu'elle me collait deux gros baisers.

- Oui, oui. Allez, dépèche-toi, tu dois aider ton père et ton oncle à charger les affaires sur la charrette après, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Un bon repas te fera du bien car tu sembles manquer de sommeil.

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui manque de sommeil, cracha la vieille qui venait de débarquer dans la pièce. Il a toussé toute la nuit et moitié crachoté. Décidément, ce garçon me cause des ennuis, même la nuit.

- Vous n'avez qu'à dire que si je n'existais pas, le monde se porterait mieux, grand-mère, m'agaçai-je.

- Tu m'ôtes le mot de la bouche, chenapan!

- Maman !, cria ma mère en tapant du poing sur la table.

- C'est réciproque! Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, déclarai-je en levant le menton, signe de défiance.

Maggie s'avança vers moi :

- Tu n'es qu'un aigre-fin.

- Une vieille aigrie et pourrie par le temps, sifflai-je.

Les bras écartés, ma mère s'interposa entre nous.

- Cessez vos minauderies, vous deux sinon je...

- Nous savons très bien, Sméagol, que tu n'aurais pas dû naître. Tu es_ une erreur,_ une faute que tes parents ont commise avant leur mariage. Tu as même tué ton propre jumeau.

Sa réplique eut l'effet d'un électrochoc dans le cerveau. Pendant un instant, mon cerveau ne réagit plus, je restais bouche-bée. Devant moi, ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux.

Parce que c'était la vérité.

J'étais une erreur.

_Un bâtard._

_Une chose qui n'aurait pas dû exister et qui révulsait tout le monde._

Très jeunes, mes parents étaient tombés amoureux dès le premier regard. Leurs familles respectives, ennemies depuis des générations, s'étaient opposées à ce mariage. Dans la fougue de la jeunesse, ils avaient fui. Et ils s'étaient aimés. Huit mois plus tard, ma mère et mon père étaient revenu au foyer de ma grand-mère, étrangement la personne la plus amène dans cette querelle, pour la supplier de les accepter sous son toit. Bien que j'avais encore dû mal à y croire, la vieille les avait soutenu. Son soutien fût non négligeable, notamment durant l'accouchement de ma mère qui se passa mal. Aucunes femmes dans le village ne souhaita les aider, par crainte d'être associé à cette abomination et seuls, Maggie et mon père durent l'accoucher. Je fus le premier à sortir. Le premier...car il y en avait un deuxième, mon jumeau. Lorsque ma grand-mère le sortit, mon père avait apparemment tourné de l'oeil. Le pauvre bébé s'était étranglé avec le cordon ombilical et n'avait pas survécu. Ma grand-mère était persuadée que c'était de ma faute, que j'avais mis trop de temps à sortir. Ma mère, quant à elle, ne m'en porta pas préjudice ; au contraire, elle me chérissait encore plus. Mon père, lui, m'aimait comme un père doit aimer son enfant mais j'avais toujours ressenti une certaine distance entre lui et moi.

Depuis ma naissance, ma grand-mère se plaisait à me rappeler cet atroce évènement. Au fil du temps, l'idée que j'étais un meurtrier et une erreur dès ma naissance s'était immiscée dans mon esprit. Mais j'avais oublié. J'avais cru oublier.

Je m'étais voilé la face.

En cet instant, la haine envers moi-même et la colère envers la vieille se mélangeaient en moi. Je voulais lui répondre mais les mots ne venaient pas.

Exécré, je me pris la tête dans les mains et commençai à crachoter :

- Gol..Gol...Gollum...Gollum!

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je sortis en courant de la cuisine, bousculant Maggie au passage qui était resté bouche-bée avec ma mère.

**GOLLUMGOLLUMGOLLUM**

Quand les bagages furent chargés, mon père vint me chercher dans le jardin. J'étais adossée à un pommier, les jambes repliées sous mon menton, le regard perdu dans les champs de la Comté.

- Ca va, mon garçon ?, me demanda-t-il en se baissant.

Ma mère devait lui avoir parler de l'incident. Ne sachant comment me confier, j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. En guise de réconfort, il me caressa maladroitement la tête comme pour un chien.

- On y va partir d'ici quelques minutes. J'attends juste que ton oncle William me ramène un morceau d'aloyau de bœuf... on est déjà prêt.

"On", c'était certain qu'ils avaient parlé. Je me demandais ce qu'ils avaient dit de moi... médisance sans nul doute et moqueries. Les imaginer rire sur ma personne m'écœurait, me faisait l'effet d'un haut-le-coeur.

- Que tiens-tu si fort dans ta main, Sméagol ?

- Rien !, je rugis en plaquant mon poing fermé contre ma poitrine.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ce que c'est ; sinon il allait me le voler. Je le savais.

Mais l'anneau était à moi.

_Uniquement à moi._

Mon père eût un moment de recul face au regard noir et haineux que je lui lançai. Puis il se ressaisit :

- Excuse-moi, mon fils, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Le ton peiné qu'il prit me fit prendre conscience de ma réaction démesurée.

- No..je m'excuse, balbutiai-je à voix basse.

Mon père était debout, sa main tendue vers moi pour me relever.

- Nous ferons moins d'étapes pour nous reposer sur le retour. Ta mère se sent faible ; elle couve quelque chose.

- Qu'a-t-elle ?, m'inquiétai-je.

D'un geste, il me releva et me remit sur les pieds. Sans plus s'attarder, nous nous mîmes en route pour rejoindre la charrette.

- Des soucis... ta mère est très sensible.

- Oui, et grand-mère ne lui facilite pas les affaires.

Mon père s'arrêta brusquement et se plaça devant moi.

- Cesse de calomnier sur Maggie et d'être aussi abject envers elle.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Sméagol. Ta grand-mère est vieille et tu dois la respecter.

- Parce qu'elle est vieille, je dois pâtir de ses aliénations ?

- Sméagol, quel est ce langage abscons !

Je me tus. Je savais jusqu'où je pouvais aller avec mon père et la frontière était proche, elle ne devait pas être franchie.

Devant la charrette, je fis mes adieux à William, Emile et Amarantine. Cette dernière avait les yeux rougis par la tristesse.

Aussitôt fait, je me réfugiais dans un coin. L'expérience des séparations m'affectait profondément. Non que je sois très attaché à mon oncle et ma tante, j'abhorrais l'état dans lequel se mettaient les gens au moment de partir. De ma cachette, j'entendis les sanglots de ma mère, les dernières protestations de ma grand-mère sur Emile qui avait vraisemblablement oublié d'aller lui acheter du fromage au marché pour qu'elle le rapportasse à notre foyer, et les dires répétitifs de mon père qui rassénérait sans cesse l'oncle William en lui assurant que nous reviendrions pour la Fête du Jour le plus long, ou du moins pour la fête d'anniversaire d'Emile quatre jours plus tard. Curieusement, j'avais hâte d'y être. Rendre visite à la famille, même s'il y avait quelques désagréments, me sortait de mon quotidien pitoyable au Champs des Iris.

Après trente minutes de lamentations, de plaintes, de promesses, de baisers échangés, de câlins et de cadeaux, mon père grimpa à l'avant de la charrette avec ma grand-mère, et ma mère à l'arrière, les jambes pendants dans le vide. Le fouet claqua et nous nous mîmes en de notre coté, nous nous fîmes signe jusqu'à nous ne nous perdîmes des yeux.

Sur le trajet du retour, nous nous arrêtâmes peu. Ma mère, allongée à mes côtés, pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Elle avait perdu sa joie et son sourire. Comme il avait eu la capacité de me rendre invisible, je demandais à mon anneau de la guérir. Mais, même au bout de quelques jours de prières acharnées, aucun signe de rétablissements miraculeux. Bien que je vénérais au plus fort mon précieux, mon unique, avec ferveur, ma dévotion ne méritait pas de récompenses. Je devais sans nul doute payer de mon péché, mon acte hérétique de la plus haute gravité ? J'avais oté la vie et on me prenait celle de ma mère. A deux jours de notre foyer, ma mère avait la peau sur les joues et je pris peur. Je ne dormais plus, me confessant du mal qui m'imprégnait. Seul ma foi me permettait de me maintenir éveillé.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lieu de notre destination, mon père et ma grand-mère, très inquiets, s'occupèrent de ma mère, avant même de débarrasser nos bagages, et la transportèrent dans sa chambre. Maggie m'envoya mander le père Tolman, seul médecin de notre village, pour qu'il vienne ausculter ma mère.

Le vieil homme vivait dans un pâté de maison, non loin de chez mes parents, à proximité du village, dans un trou de hobbit moisi, couvert par les champignons. Le bois de la porte était desséchée et les vitres crasseuses - on n'y voyait pas à travers-, signes que le propriétaire passait plus son temps à soigner qu'à faire le ménage. Guérir était une véritable passion chez le père Tolman. Une passion qui l'a pris très jeune, aux alentours de la vingtaine, quand un de ses animaux de compagnie, un chat, tomba malade. Depuis, il ne se consacrait qu'à la recherche de soins en étudiant les plantes dans les bois ou en cherchant des patients potentiels. Dès qu'une personne toussait devant lui, le père Tolman ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'ausculter et de prescrire des potions. Ce fut donc avec appréhension que je toquai à sa porte en m'efforçant de ne pas cracher mes boyaux. Ma toux était devenue plus grasse encore et chronique, je refusais de devenir un de ses cobayes.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieux croulant aux yeux vitreux. J'eus peine à reconnaître le guérisseur.

- Sméagol, s'étonna-t-il. Mais que fais-tu ici?

J'eus un mouvement de recul, surpris qu'après tant d'années, il puisse se souvenir de mon visage. Refoulant toute la haine que j'avais envers lui, je lui expliquais que ma mère était malade. Il écouta attentivement, silencieux. Puis, quand j'eus fini, il me donna une foule de conseils.

- Ma grand-mère, Maggie, veut que vous veniez à notre trou et que vous l'auscultiez par vous-même.

Entendre le prénom de la vieille le fit frissonner. Bien que j'avais toujours dû mal à l'imaginer attirante, le père Tolman faisait parti des nombreux prétendants de ma grand-mère il y a fort longtemps.

- J'arrive tout de suite, mon bonhomme, me dit-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Attends-moi, j'en ai pour une minute.

Le vieil homme rentra chez lui. De l'extérieur, j'entendis des bruits de métal, de feuilles qui se froissaient et au bout de quelques minutes, je le vis réapparaître.

Sur le chemin, nous ne parlâmes pas. Le guérisseur avait compris que je n'en avais pas envie. Le fait que ma mère soit gravement malade me faisait souffrir ; elle était la seule personne qui m'aimait sans conditions, la seule personne honnête. Et j'avais peur de la perdre.

Maggie nous attendait sur le seuil de la porte. En voyant le médecin, elle s'anima et courut vers lui

- Oh, il faut que vous la voyiez immédiatement. Ca s'est empiré ! Je vous conduis à la chambre _immédiatement._

Je sentais des larmes dans la voix de ma grand-mère et son désespoir m'affolait.

Le père Tolman, surpris par la tristesse de ma grand-mère, la suivit à l'intérieur du trou. Arrivés à la porte, Maggie se tourna vers moi :

- Sméagol, tu ne peux pas rentrer.

- Mais pourquoi ?, répliquai-je d'un ton hautain.

Les yeux rouges, mon père sortit au même moment.

- Ta mère...tu ne peux pas rentrer. Ta grand-mère a raison. Attends-nous derrière la porte.

Le père Tolman, l'air grave, se tourna vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter. Puis il disparut dans la pièce avec mon père et la vieille.

Excédé, je courus dans ma chambre, me saisis de l'anneau dans ma poche et le lançai à travers la chambre.

- C'est de ta faute !

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et plantai mes ongles dans le cuir chevelu.

- Gollum, Gollum, Gollum, crachai-je.

Je gémissais.

- C'est de ta faute !

Je m'effondrai sur le sol.

- C'est de ta faute!

Face à moi, un miroir. Je regardais le visage haineux qui s'y reflétait. _Mon visage._

- C'est de ma faute.

Je ne pouvais plus retenir les larmes.

- Ma faute. J'aurais dû...

Allongé sur le sol, le corps pris de convulsions, je gémissais. J'avais mal. Mon coeur était comme comprimé, mon souffle court.

Puis je basculais dans le noir total.

**GOLLUMGOLLUMGOLLUM**

Je ne rêvai pas. A nouveau conscient, j'entendis des bruits autour de moi. Je sentais quelqu'un me soulever et me déposer sur mon lit. Mon corps était trop épuisé pour que j'ouvrisse les yeux.

- Il me fatigue, souffla une voix masculine.

J'eus un nœud qui se forma dans le ventre quand je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de la voix de mon père.

- Je crois qu'il devient fou, comme je vous l'avais prédit, renchérit le père Tolman, non loin.

- Il est fou, brailla ma grand-mère. Je l'ai toujours dit à ma fille mais elle l'a toujours défendu. Il n'y a que mon gendre qui me croyait.

Je ravalais ma salive, j'étais comme véritablement trahi par mon père. Une voix se fit entendre dans ma tête :

**"Tu vois comme ils sont malintentionnés envers toi."**

_Les traîtres..._

- Ces marques sur le visage et le sang sous...

- Il se les ai faites lui-même, Al', le médeçin vient de nous le dire, confirma Maggie.

- Comment ?, demanda mon père.

Une once d'inquiétude se ressentait dans sa voix.

- La folie, monsieur. La folie, assura le père Tolman.

- Nous aurions dû l'abandonner. Un gamin pareil ne doit pas vivre. Vous nous aviez prévenu et nous aurions dû trouver une solution.

- Maggie, ne soyez pas aussi mauvaise langue, siffla le médecin. L'abandonner aurait été le tuer.

- Je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été la solution. Il devient de plus en plus étrange, marmonna mon père.

- J'ai peur qu'il vienne me tuer dans mon sommeil !, envenima Maggie.

**"Tu vois, ils ne t'aiment pas."**

Je ne bougeai pas.

Un silence s'installa.

Ce fut le père Tolman qui le rompit :

- Je vais voir votre fille. La tisane l'a peut-être calmée.

J'entendis le bruit des bottes du guérisseur s'éloigner.

- Al', vous me croyez maintenant ?

- Oui, Maggie.

- Il y a une solution mais vous devez vous joindre à moi ?

- Comment ça ?, interrogea mon père.

- Aimez-vous ma fille plus que tout ?

- Oui.

- Cet enfant risque d'empirer sa santé.

Mon père soupira.

- Il doit disparaître d'ici. Je veux que ma fille recouvre la santé et Sméagol, par ses actes étranges, lui fait faire du surmenage.

Une chaise glissa sur le parquet. Il me sembla que mon père se levait pour s'approcher de ma grand-mère.

- Je pense que vous avez raison. Sa folie peut nous contaminer.

**"Tous des hypocrites..."**

Après un long soupir, il finit par avouer :

- Maggie, Sméagol doit disparaître de notre existence. Pour toujours.

**" Tu es seul. Abandonné. Des traîtres. Tu es seul."**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors là, on ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas fait un grand bond dans l'histoire. <strong>

**Il est clair que Sméagol est mal barré ! **

**Sa vie est quand même une VDM...**

**Je suis allée loin avec l'accouchement, son frère etc. Mais c'est sorti tout seul de mon esprit...(ne vous posez pas de questions...). Au final, j'ai trouvé que c'était très plausible. **

**Comme vous pouvez le deviner, bientôt, je retrouverai la trame du livre et je devrais filer droit. **

**RAR : **

**La chouette26 :** Mince, vous n'avez pas la réponse non plus? Demandons à un certain Bilbo!

**Toutouille :** Que de violence ! Imagine s'il perd aux devinettes et qu'il n'a plus son anneau ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce sera le cas...héhé !

**Elenawrit :** Ah j'aime vraiment trop tes reviews la miss! Elles sont originales et très amusantes à lire ahah! Un radiateur qui tousse Gollum? Ma pauvre, courage!

**Moody98 :** Merci beaucoup! Et ce chapitre-ci est encore très surprenant !

**Zveda :** Ah ça, pour être paranoïaque...j'essaye d'installer peu à peu cette atmosphère sombre où Sméagol ne sera plus qu'avec lui-même (ahah, c'est le cas de le dire)

**Anabelle :** Merci pour la review !

**Darkklinne :** Ah non, je n'ai pas publié depuis belle lurette ! Après la fin du livre 3 de mon autre fiction sur sda, je pense me concentrer sur celle-ci. Elle me prend beaucoup de temps. Je pense publier encore dans deux-trois ans à ce rythme-là -'. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! Il va en effet me falloir beaucoup, beaucoup de courage ahah!

**Syana Argentia :** Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Tu sais qu'avoir ton avis en ce fameux 29 août m'a foutu un sacré coup de pied aux fesses pour que je continue le chapitre suivant! Merci encore!

**Merci de nous avoir lu, nos précieux !**

**Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente. Je finis mon stage en Novembre, j'ai hâte de vous écrire des chapitres plus travaillés .**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Le premier amour

_Nous nous excusons avec Gollum pour le retard de publication ;_

_ nous nous sommes perdus dans les caves de Mandos après avoir tourmenté quelques spectres d'elfes_

_Ils font les beaux avec leurs grandes tailles et leurs airs hautains, mais croyez-nous, une petite araignée pourrait les faire fuir._

_Ce matin, nous avons essayé de soudoyer un elfe pour faire un anneau mais il a refusé. _

_Quel boucanier!_

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture de nos mémoires et remercions les lecteurs pour leur fidélité _

_ainsi que les nouveaux arrivants pour avoir adoré nos mémoires!_

_A bientôt et joyeuses fêtes!_

_Gollum et Sméagol_

**Chapitre 12 : Le premier amour**

Attendre? Nous vivons pour attendre, et cela, dès le matin. Au réveil, nous attendons le petit-déjeuner ; le soir, nous attendons le sommeil. L'homme est régulé par l'attente. Une femme enceinte veille durant neuf longs mois ; le vieillard s'impatiente d'être délivré par la mort ; l'enfant veut grandir et attend chaque jour de prendre quelques centimètres.

L'attente en soi n'est pas le plus contraignant. L'épreuve la plus dure se révèle lorsqu'on sait quel mauvais destin se trouve au bout du chemin.

J'ai patienté de longues années en parfaites connaissances des nombreux desseins de ma grand-mère. Je savais qu'un jour, mon heure serait arrivée. Avec mon père, à voix basse, ils cocotaient un plan. De ma chambre, je les entendais dehors médire sur moi. Quand je prenais l'air dans le jardin, je les voyais au loin rire en me regardant. Mon père et ma grand-mère n'étaient pas les seuls à se jouer de ma personne. Au fil des jours et des semaines, j'avais l'impression que le jeu gagnait le village, puis toute la contrée. Ne supportant plus leurs sourires affichés à mon passage, je m'isolais peu à peu dans ma chambre. Ce carré chaud aux murs beiges, où étaient agencés quelques meubles en bois de chêne -une commode, un lit, une table de chevet- devint ma seule réalité.De colère, j'avais brisé le miroir contre un mur.

J'avais peur de me voir, de contempler mon reflet.

**"Fuis-les"**, me soufflait-il.

J'en étais incapable.

Au fond, en dépit de tout le mal que j'eus commis, ma gentillesse me poussait à rester. L'unique personne envers laquelle je faisais preuve de bonté mourrait.

Pour ma part, la mort avait toujours été quelque chose de brusque, rapide, saisissant. Non cette chose qui dévorait ma mère progressivement qui se muait désormais en un quasi tas de chair inerte. Elle respirait, sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de ses inspirations bruyantes, mais nous n'avions plus d'autres moyens de savoir si elle vivait. Je prenais sa main pâle et froide comme un cadavre, la maintenant fermement pour qu'elle ne glisse. Ses paupières étaient ouvertes, le regard rivés vers le plafond depuis des mois. Parfois, ses yeux se fermaient et nous supposions qu'elle dormait.

Je me demandais où était son esprit.

Pensait-elle?

Rêvait-elle?

M'avait-elle oublié?

Des interrogations qui en laissaient place à d'autres : se réveillerait-elle?

Serions-nous, un jour, à nouveau réunis?

Bien que les années avaient défilé, je l'avais attendue.

J'avais besoin de ma mère ; elle était ma seule attache, l'ancre qui me rattachait à ma vie.

Peu à peu, je me permis d'espérer en dépit des diagnostics.

La nuit, je rêvais. Elle m'était rendu, ma mère. A nouveau nourrisson, elle me câlinait , s'amusant à me pincer les joues. Je poussais des cris de joie.

Nos moments de bonheur.

Un jour, effacés.

Ce jour.

Un jour que je voulais oublier

**.*.*.*.*GOLLUM**GOLLUM****GOLLUM**.*.*.*.***

Les pétales des marguerites, que j'arrachais, s'envolaient au gré du vent. La charrette de mon père, à moitié détruite ; la rouille rongeait les roues et les herbes hautes chatouillaient déjà le dessous de la charrette. Tant de temps avait passé depuis leur dernier voyage. Seule ma mère ne pouvait plus se déplacer mais mon père refusait que nous la laissions sur place. Mon peuple se déplacent en famille, un hobbit n'est rarement seul ; à moins qu'il s'agisse d'un marginal. Un bœuf passa à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter.

- Certains ne sont pas gênés, ronchonnai-je, de mauvaise humeur. Il y a des passages dédiés aux animaux.

Une jeune hobbit, au visage poupin, surgit de derrière l'animal. Elle souriait ; ses petites joues couvertes de tâches de rousseur rebondies lui faisait un joli minois. Je la trouvais très jolie. La jeune fille me sourit et s'excusa en inclinant légèrement la tête. Des petites bouclettes rousses s'échappèrent de son chignon. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas du coin puisqu'elle m'adressait la parole.

- Que faites-vous ici? Pourquoi avez-vous un bœuf?

- Mon père m'a dit de le conduire à la foire du village des Champs aux Iris.

- Mais ce n'est pas ici, m'écriai-je.

Je vis sa petite bouche former un "Oh" de surprise et ses yeux noirs s'arrondirent. Son animal s'agitait, elle le caressa pour le calmer. Alors, je l'invitai à me suivre et la jeune fille accepta. N'ayant pas l'habitude de la compagnie -et encore moins de la compagnie féminine-, je la laissais faire la conversation. Les femmes hobbits étaient très bavardes et pouvaient converser à n'importe quel sujet. Sa voix était douce comme celle de ma mère et j'aimais l'entendre parler -même si je ne comprenais pas la moitié des choses qu'elle disait et que l'autre moitié ne m'intéressait pas plus que la première moitié-, le son me rassurait. Après avoir parler de Jacinthe son lapin, du métier de menuisier de son père, de l'arrivée tardive du printemps l'année dernière, des couleurs des vestons qui mettaient le plus en valeur les hommes, de l'huile végétale pour bouclettes, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Bien que je ne fus pas au courant, le bourg avait bien organisé une foire. C'était une foire en l'honneur d'un nouveau-né et je n'en fus pas étonné par tant de moyens gargantuesques : un concours de pétanques, une vente aux enchères, un spectacle de marionnettes, un atelier de peintures. Les gens n'étaient pas forcément intéressés par ces différentes activités. Non, au contraire, ils restaient au milieu à discuter en petits groupes dispersés, parlant comme s'ils s'étaient perdus du vue depuis vingt ans -dois-je préciser que dans le bourg, vivaient pas plus d'une soixantaine de hobbits- mais il s'agissait d'une caractéristique de mon peuple : fêter le moindre événement dans le but de sortir pour parler à d'autres semblables et se tenir au courant des ragots.

Parmi toute cette foule - en effet le bourg avait ramené bien d'autres voisins-, Isabelle, tel était le prénom de ma rencontre, et moi réussîmes à nous faufiler grâce au bœuf, que ma compagnie avait nommé Ronchon, qui, par sa carrure, faisait écarter les personnes à son passage.

- Où amenez-vous ce bœuf, Isabelle?, demandai-je à la jolie hobbit en me rapprochant d'elle.

- A mon cousin, répondit-elle en me souriant puis elle me montra un hobbit, plutôt trapu et beau garçon, plus loin : "C'est lui, il vient de loin aussi. Il va vendre Ronchon et nous partagerons l'argent dans la famille."

J'esquissai un sourire. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un me parlait sans a priori et il s'agissait d'une fille. Alors que les regards mauvais, que je tentais d'ignorer depuis mon arrivée dans le bourg, se multipliaient, Isabelle continuait de me parler, mine de rien. Elle me présenta à son cousin qui ne fut pas moins aimable ; d'ailleurs, il fut tout aussi bavard que sa cousine et me parla pendant plus d'une heure. Ce fut Isabelle qui dut couper la conversation : "Il y a un bal dansant, j'emmène Sméagol. Sméagol, tu sais danser?"

Je ris car il était évident que tous les hobbits savaient danser ; bien que je n'étais le hobbit le plus sociable, j'avais été éduqué parmi ce peuple.

Isabelle m'entraîna dans une ronde ; les danseurs, qui avaient un peu bu, ne remarquèrent pas ma présence. Nous dansions en levant nos jambes tout en tournant au rythme du violon, des hobbits hors de la ronde nous encerclaient et frappaient dans leurs mains pour donner le tempo. Puis nous séparâmes à la fin du morceau. Quand j'entendis à nouveau le son du violon, j'étais face à Isabelle. La musique était plus douce et une femme nous indiquait les pas et les gestes à faire. Le visage poupin d'Isabelle était rouge mais toujours aussi souriant, elle avait perdu l'attache de ses cheveux qui étaient désormais à l'air libre ; ils avaient le même aspect et la même longueur que ceux de ma mère. Elle était belle et elle m'attirait. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Ensemble, nous levâmes nos mains et nos paumes se joignirent. La femme nous demanda de placer l'autre bras derrière le dos et de tourner d'un même pas. C'était étrange de toucher la peau d'Isabelle. J'avais envie que ce moment dure toujours.

- On s'amuse bien, Sméagol!, s'écria-t-elle, toute essoufflée.

A ce moment, je fus pris d'une quinte de toux qui me plia en deux.

- Sméagol, Sméagol!

Elle m'écarta de la foule.

- Gol...Go...gollum.

Surprise, elle arqua un sourcil et fit une moue, en me tapant dans le dos.

- Quelle étrange toux !

- Go..Gollum... ne vous inquiétez pas...gol...Isabelle, la rassurai-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de me relever. Je vis que l'anneau, que j'avais mis au bout d'une chaîne récemment, avait glissé de mon col et je le remis aussitôt à l'intérieur, puis me tournai vers Isabelle : "Il ne faut pas que vous vous souciez". Isabelle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mon col, son visage était comme tordu par la haine.

- Isabelle ?

- Isabelle?!, répétai-je plus fort.

Elle sursauta, l'étrange expression disparut de son visage. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire gracieux et elle me frotta l'épaule :

- Sméagol, ne me vouvoie pas ; nous avons le même âge.

Alors, je me mis à m'interroger sur la nature d'Isabelle. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais je l'appréciais déjà. Nul gêne et mal-être ne venaient troubler notre complicité.

- Allons danser, Sméagol!, s'exclama-t-elle, l'air enjoué en me tirant par la chemisette.

A nouveau parmi les danseurs, nous nous mîmes l'un face à l'autre ; d'un côté, se trouvaient les femmes et de l'autre, les hommes. Le but était de faire tomber le plus de personnes d'un sexe pour que le rang d'un même sexe gagne. Ce jeu était rythmé par quatre tambours, pour les hommes, et une viole, pour les femmes. D'abord, la même hobbit, qui donnait les indications, fit tourner en rond les femmes. Je vis alors le jupon d'Isabelle se soulever légèrement en tournoyant ; quand elle s'arrêta, elle éclata de rire en me regardant, puis elle s'immobilisa, le regard rivé vers mon torse. Je ne compris pas et, avant que je ne lui demandais comment elle allait, la femme nous demanda de croiser les bras et de balancer nos jambes en avant l'une après l'autre. Nous rîmes beaucoup quand elle demanda de danser en se baissant de plus en plus car plus de la moitié des hommes tombèrent par terre. Les femmes durent ensuite sautiller à cloche-pied, ce qui fut très amusant étant donné qu'un tiers de femmes ne semblaient n'avoir aucun équilibre. Mais, de toute évidence, l'indicatrice était en faveur des femmes car elle nous demanda de faire la même chose en même temps que les femmes. Alors, les tambours et la viole jouèrent en même temps, créant une cacophonie à rendre sourd. Je vis brusquement Isabelle tomber sur moi et nous nous retrouvâmes parterre, riant à gorges déployées.

L'instant d'après, Isabelle me regardait dans les yeux et je ne vis plus rien d'autre que son regard. Je caressai son doux visage. Sa peau était chaude et des cheveux collaient à ses joues. Ses petits yeux rieurs étaient presqu'en larmes tellement elle riait. Puis son regard fut détourné par autre chose et je sentis sa main caresser quelque chose sur mon torse.

Brusquement, je me redressai et me saisit de l'objet qu'elle caressait. Je la repoussai violemment : " **Ne le salis pas! C'est à moi, mon précieux, à moi! Sale Vemine!**". Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans je ne le réalise. _C'était comme si je ne les avais pas prononcé moi-même._ Les danseurs se tournèrent vers moi, alerté par les cris que poussa Isabelle, terrorisée.

- Il vous a frappé, mademoiselle? demanda un vieil hobbit, l'un de ceux qui jouaient du tambour et je vis Isabelle hocher la tête négativement. Puis elle se tourna vers moi : "Qui es-tu, Sméagol?"

Tout tremblant de colère, je me relevai et crachotai : "Gollum, Gollum, Gollum."

- Calme-toi, mon jeune garçon, tenta de me rassurer un père de famille qui essayait de se rapprocher en gardant ses deux enfants en arrière.

- Vous voulez me le voler. **Tous!**"

Ils échangèrent tous des regards inquiets.

Je me sentais énervé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

Je me sentais en colère.

Ils avaient les yeux fixés sur moi.

Le père essaya d'approcher d'un pas de plus en déclarant : "Nous ne comprenons pas."

"**Sales menteurs**!" hurlai-je avant de m'enfuir en courant, bousculant tout sur mon passage.

Jamais ils ne l'auraient.

Je mettais le plus de distance entre mon anneau et eux.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, cet incident fut comme un rêve. Je ne réalisai pas ce que j'avais fait -ou plutôt ce que je n'avais pas fait ; c'était comme si je n'avais pas été moi-même. Intérieurement, je m'étais senti autre. _Des mots autres, un âme autre, un regard autre. _

Le soleil n'était pas couché, ma grand-mère ne fit donc aucune remarque sur mon absence toute la journée. Avec le temps, elle s'était habituée à mes disparitions. Je rentrai donc et me réfugiai dans ma chambre sans dire un mot à mon père et ma grand-mère qui dînaient dans la cuisine. Le sommeil me gagna rapidement et je m'endormis en ayant pris soin de placer l'anneau à l'intérieur de mes habits de nuit. Au cas où, on me le volerait dans la nuit.

**.*.*.*.*GOLLUM**GOLLUM****GOLLUM**.*.*.*.***

A mon réveil, je n'entendais aucun bruit. Ma grand-mère ne râlait pas, mon père ne sifflotait pas et ma mère ne geignait pas. Le calme absolu. Sinistre. Dans le noir, ma chambre se trouvait au fond de notre trou, je cherchais à tâtons de quoi allumer la bougie. Une fois ma chambre éclairée, j'ouvris mon armoire pour prendre mes affaires. Je poussai un cri de surprise quand je vis que cette dernière était vide. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le jour de nettoyage...alors pourquoi avoir retiré mes vêtements.

Le cœur battant, je me précipitai dans le couloir. J'étais à deux doigts de crier mais je ne voulais pas réveiller ma mère. J'ouvris chaque pièce, fouillai de fond en comble -même la cuisine- quand des rires me firent tendre l'oreille.

- Tu crois qu'il s'en apercevra quand? , se moqua une voix chevrotante.

Je reconnus la voix de ma grand-mère ; elle était sûrement dehors. Curieux, je me hâtais rapidement vers l'entrée. Mais je m'immobilisai aussitôt quand j'arrivai dans le hall. Le battement de mon cœur s'accéléra et je me sentis pris de vertige.

Toutes mes affaires avaient été soigneusement rangées dans deux sacs à patates. Vêtements, affaires de toilettes, serviettes. Tout était dans les sacs.

Le cœur plein de colère, je sortis et me retrouvai face à Maggie et son gendre.

- Que font mes affaires dans le couloir!, tempêtai-je.

- Aujourd'hui, tu t'en vas,_ fiston._ déclara simplement mon père, un sourire en coin.

- Je..m'en vais?...je m'en vais?

- Oui, tu t'en vas et tout de suite, renchérit la vieille, tout aussi souriante.

Je la regardai bouche-bée, et réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de me dire au bout de quelques instants, je murmurais à demi-mot : "Mais je ne veux pas partir."

Ma grand-mère se plaça devant mon père, le menton levé.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Sméagol. Nous avons appris tes agissements d'hier. Tu fais honte à ta famille, surtout que cette petite Isabelle est issue d'une grande famille...

Mon père poursuivit :"...autrefois, nous pouvions tolérer tes...excès. Mais ton côté marginal commence à avoir de mauvais effets sur la famille. Les autres familles nous fuient ; nous ne vendons pratiquement plus de légumes et bientôt, par ta faute, je ne pourrais plus acheter les tisanes dont ta mère a besoin, ni payer le guérisseur."

- Et maman ? Je veux voir maman ; elle refusera que vous me mettiez dehors ! Amenez-moi à ma mère. ordonnai-je.

Mon père me prit par les jambes, je poussai des cris et me débattai en le cognant dans le dos. Je sentis qu'on me ficelait les jambes. Je hurlais. Mon père m'allongea par terre et me maintenait pendant que ma grand-mère me baillonait et attachait mes poignets derrière mon dos. Puis je la vis s'éloigner et prendre les deux sacs pendant que mon père me remit sur son épaule. Je continuai de crier et de de me tortiller, mais mes actes étaient vains. Le bourg se situant à quelques kilomètres, nous étions les seuls à vivre dans le coin.

Mon corps bascula et je percutai le fond de la charrette. Je priais pour que les roues rouillées de celle-ci ne l'immobilise mais mon vœu fut réduit à néant quand mon père fouetta les deux bœufs qui avancèrent sans peiner. Ma grand-mère s'était assise à l'arrière de la charrette pour me surveiller. Je lui fis dos et fermai les yeux. Pleurant en silence, je m'imaginais déjà enterré sous un rocher ou noyé dans la rivière. Au bout d'un long moment, la charrette s'arrêta et mon père me descendit et m'étendit à nouveau par terre. Je l'entendis parler à ma grand-mère :

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Nous le laissons, pardi!

- Ce que nous faisons est monstrueux mais abandonner mon fils sans nulle chance de survie est plus inhumain encore.

J'entendis ma grand-mère ronchonner et je n'osais me retourner par peur qu'elle ne me fasse du mal.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mon gendre, mais, pour ma part, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec cet énergumène.

Les pas lourds de mon père s'éloignèrent, une main s'empara de mon épaule et me retourna. Le visage rabougris et ridée de ma grand-mère me faisait face : "J'ai toujours su Sméagol. Je ne t'aimais pas mais, depuis que je t'ai vu rentrer ce jour-là, je t'ai encore moins aimé. Tu payes pour tes actes, Sméagol, tu payes pour ton meurtre."

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- J'ai trouvé ceci, grand-mère. Montez donc dans la charrette, entendis-je mon père gueuler.

Maggie me sourit, son ongle griffa ma joue.

- Rassure-toi, je suis la seule à connaître la vérité, souffla-t-elle. Va-t-en maintenant, et ne reviens plus jamais.

Elle se leva, faisant craquer ses vieux os, puis rejoignit la charrette. Mon père eut un dernier regard vers moi, il lâcha un objet par terre, à quelques mètres de moi et fit claquer le fouet sur les bœufs.

Je les regardais s'éloigner mais bientôt, l'image de la charrette fut troublée par les larmes que je déversais.

Maintenant, j'étais seul.

* * *

><p><em>L'événement que je promettais depuis des mois est enfin là : Sméagol a été foutu à la porte! Bien sûr, ses aventures ne sont pas finies. <em>

_- Va-t-il se venger de sa grand-mère ? _

_- Supportera-t-il la distance avec sa mère ?_

_- Reverra-t-il Isabelle ? _

_Dans ce chapitre, j'ai travaillé sur les changements de Sméagol. Vous pouvez remarquer que son ouïe devient plus fine notamment. Sans compter qu'il n'a plus besoin d'eau ou de miroir pour être "un autre". Gollum, gollum, gollum! J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas :)_

_N'oubliez pas de nous ajouter en favori et en follow pour connaitre la suite des mémoires dès leur publication ;) _

_A bientôt pour les 1 an de la fiction, le 11 Février 2015! _


	14. La mort

_Bonjour!_

_Voici un chapitre 13 qui va tourner une page dans l'histoire. _

_Il est court. J'ai voulu en écrire plus (et j'en ai écrit plus)mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de couper plus loin ; la césure doit avoir lieu maintenant sinon ce sera illogique. Désormais, j'avance clairement vers le récit du hobbit. J'ai déjà en tête le prochain chapitre en entier ;)_

_Je me demande si vous aviez prévu l'événement qui suit. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 : La mort<strong>

Quelques longues minutes passèrent avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qui arrivait réellement. La charrette avait disparu de ma vision et je n'entendais plus le roulement des roues. J'étais près de la rivière à l'endroit où je péchais autrefois avec...

Les fibres de la corde brûlaient mes poignets.

J'étais seul.

_Était-ce lâche de leur part?_

Je me roulais par terre, rampant vers une pierre.

_Pourquoi m'éloigner autant de mon foyer?_

Les bois, pour y avoir vécu plus de temps que dans mon propre foyer , ne cachaient aucun secret pour moi. Ayant l'intime conviction que j'allais être bientôt de retour chez moi, je rampais.

Maggie et mon père n'avaient aucun droit de me mettre dehors ; du moins, sans l'avis de ma mère. A mes yeux, seul la femme qui m'avait mis au monde possédait ce droit sur ma personne. Comme elle était souffrante, j'avais, de toute évidence, ma place parmi eux. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais la laisser aux mains de c_es monstres._

Doucement, je frottai mes poignets pour tenter de délirer les cordes mais la douleur me saisit à nouveau et je m'arrêtai immédiatement. Ma peau écorchée à vif me faisait mal. Alors je roulai à nouveau sur moi-même, faisant fi de la souffrance, vers la pierre à laquelle je m'adossai pour y arracher les liens. Malgré le froid qui mordait ma peau, je persévérai dans ma tâche.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand je réussis à me délivrer et je mis moins de temps à retrouver le chemin menant jusqu'à mon foyer. Une halte de quelques heures me suffit pour me reposer dans un trou, creusé dans la terre humide et tiède, aussi réconfortante que ma chambre.

_Je ne sus à quel moment je fus changé._

_ Chaque âme est instable, nous ne sommes pas immuables à perpétuité._

_Évoluer, grandir, devenir._

_Tant de mots furent créés pour mettre un concept sur ce qu'il se passait en chaque individu._

_En dépit de ce devenir en nous, il existe toujours un étant, autrement dit une certaine stabilité dans notre personnalité. _

_Mais..._

_Savons-nous vraiment qui nous sommes réellement?_

A mon réveil, je remarquai qu'un petit sentier de cailloux blancs se trouvait à proximité. Il s'agissait du chemin menant au trou de Monsieur Tolman, le guérisseur, et c'est avec une joie non feinte que j'étais empressé de le rejoindre. En moins d'une demi-heure, j'arrivai à la lisière de la forêt, qui encerclait notre demeure. J'avais quitté mon foyer la somme d'une journée et pourtant, il semblait bien morne. Pas un oiseau ne piaillait, pas un chien n'aboyait. Aucun cri de ma grand-mère ne me parvenait.

Étrange.

Intuitivement, je serrai l'anneau dans ma main comme pour me protéger.

Les jointures de mes mains en étaient blanches. Mon estomac me faisait si mal que j'avais envie de cracher de la bile.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Nous ressentons toujours les mauvaises choses._

_Cette sensation désagréable que l'on vit, que l'on ressent, avant une mauvaise nouvelle. _

_Ce trou dans le cœur._

_L'envie de faire un bond dans l'avenir pour 's'affranchir de cette angoisse._

Ce sentiment, c'était précisément ce sentiment que je ressentai à ce moment-même. La peur gagna mon cœur, s'enroula autour de celui-ci, l'enserrant dans ses griffes et l'étouffant. Je restais au loin, observant l'entrée de la maison. La porte venait de s'ouvrir : dehors, je reconnus le père Tolman qui attendait. Les commissures de ses lèvres étaient basses, lui donnant un air grave, une face affligée.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes sortirent en portant une chose sur une planche en bois. Un drap recouvrait l'élément. Mon père, dont je crus -à moins que mes yeux ne fassent défaut- voir la chevelure légèrement blanchie, sortit à son tour et se plaça à côté du vieux guérisseur. Je vis que ses yeux étaient rougis, bordés de cernes. Mon attention se reporta sur le drap que tout le monde regardait s'éloigner à présent, y compris la grand-mère Maggie qui arrivait pleurant et implorant le ciel comme jamais je ne l'avais vu. Son corps s'effondra à l'entrée ; elle poussait des cris de détresse.

_Ce palpitement qui s'accélère avant l'heure de vérité._

_Ce trou qui' s'agrandit._

Le père Tolman se précipita à son secours. Devant la maison, les deux hobbits, habillés en noir, qui transportaient la planche posèrent celle-ci.

Soudain, un coup de vent souleva légèrement le tissu blanc et quelques mèches de cheveux s'éparpillèrent sur le bois. De beaux cheveux bouclés que je reconnus aussitôt : les cheveux de ma mère. Un autre coup de vent dévoila plus encore le corps.

Son visage inanimé.

La pâleur de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux clos.

Un cri resta coincé dans ma gorge.

Mon cerveau subit un choc.

Paralysé.

Le souffle coupé.

_Sans voix, sans pensée, sans un soupir._

_Sans réfléchir, je m'étais enfui dans la forêt._

_Sans nulles pensées, j'avais couru et m'étais enfoncé dans les fourrés._

_Avec l'intention de ne plus me retourner;_

_Avec l'intention d'être seul._

_Avec moi même._

_Et lui, mon anneau._

_Ma seule famille._

_Mon trésor._

* * *

><p><strong>Rubrique "Gollum et Sméagol répondent aux reviews"<strong>

**BakaSaru6 :** Ma Précieuse, nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir dans nos rangs. Gollum pense et Sméagol écrit en réalité. Merci pour tes encouragements! Gollum, gollum, gollum!

**Guest du 6 Janvier :** Nous te remercions! A bientôt!

**Lilyth :** Sméagol fait une révérence pour te remercier!

**Natasha Nox :** Je crains que la douce Isabelle ne soit loin désormais... Elle ne peut qu'être monstrueuse car ils n'ont pas l'anneau, ils voulaient nous le voler. Monstres!

**Pauline :** La vieille Maggie ne sent même plus ses os depuis le temps et tant mieux! Gollum te remercie de ce compliment! Merci pour la review!

**Darkklinne** : (l'auteur) Un grand grand merci pour tes encouragements qui me font toujours autant plaisir. (Gollum) Gollum, Gollum! (Sméagol) Mon trésor, elle veut nous le voler!

**Eric :** Oui, nous avons franchi une étape ; et maintenant, le changement sera plus flagrant! Merci pour la review!

**Aliena wyvern :** Devergoigneuse, puterelle, gougnafiasse, gouge! Les mots sont peu pour mettre des mots sur cette vieille!

_**Et sur ces doux mots, nous fêtons les 1 an de la fiction! **_

_**Gollum, Gollum, Gollum!**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent, lisent nos mémoires, commentent, suivent et mettent en favori!**_


	15. Le temps

_Coucou, _

_Des phrases brèves pour traduire le deuil, le fait qu'il soit lassé. Ce fut dur car j'ai l'habitude des longues phrases ^^_

_Alors là, nous sommes bien dans un chapitre de transition pur et dur. _

_Je n'avais pas prévu de l'écrire si vite! Je me suis enflammée ahah! _

_Comme d'habitude, je préfère un chapitre bien écrit plutôt qu'un pavé sans queue ni tête ^^...vraiment apprécié l'écrire celui-ci. _

_Les beaux jours reviennent (bien que mon Gollum ne le voit pas de sa caverne), youpi!_

_Allez, bonne lecture à vous tous ;)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 : Le temps<strong>

Le temps.

Si infini et si bref à la fois qu'on ne saurait réellement l'évaluer. Durant des jours, j'ai arpenté des montagnes. Durant des semaines, j'ai filé à travers des plaines. Durant des années, je me suis caché dans les lieux les plus improbables, recherchant la tranquillité et la solitude.

Cette quiétude, d'abord souhaité pour faire le deuil de l'être qui m'était le plus cher, fut remplacée par une angoisse, un sentiment que l'_on_ m'observait sans cesse. J'étais persuadé qu'_on_ me suivait. Guettant tout bruit, dormant d'un seul œil, je veillais entre deux mondes, recroquevillé sur moi-même, l'anneau dans l'une de mes poches, à l'abri de regards malveillants.

J'étais en danger, je le sentais.

_On_ voulait me surprendre, _on_ souhaitait me mettre hors-jeu, _on_ désirait me_ le_ voler.

Car c'était _mon anneau_ que voulaient ceux qui me poursuivaient.

Je ne_ les_ voyais pas mais nul besoin de sentir leurs présences pour en être sûr.

_De mon vivant, personne ne me le volera_, j'en avais l'intime conviction à cette époque.

L'anneau accomplit mon désir, comme s'il possédait une volonté propre, et je vivais de longs jours, d'interminables semaines, d'infinies années.

Au début, j'approchais des semblables pour mendier et l'on m'aidait sans broncher ; mais, quand mon âge s'allongea, ceux-ci ne m'accueillirent plus avec autant de chaleur et de bienveillance.

Était-ce moi ou les malheurs de cette époque qui les repoussaient?

Jamais je ne sus.

Peu à peu, j'oubliais mes joies, mes peines, ce deuil, Isabelle ma dulcinée d'un soir, les affreux vauriens qui me persécutaient, les petits paniers-goûters de... J'oubliais.

Je m'oubliais.

Dans l'eau, mon apparence se brouillait. La peau sur mes bras s'affina ; mes joues se creusaient ; mes dents se gâtèrent, noircies par les caries, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'en reste plus que six. Ce fut la dernière fois que je me regardais vraiment. Je me dégouttais.

Aidé par l'aversion des gens envers moi, je m'isolais plus encore.

Le temps.

Le temps me rappelle combien mon âme est infini, je vis. Mais je ne meurs pas. Je vis et je regarde le monde choir. Le monde change sans cesse et sur mes terres, s'observe l'avancée du Mal, sous des formes plus ou moins mauvaises. Spectateur, je contemplais le Mal qui mettait soigneusement en place tous ces pions. Mais, craintif, je restais passif. Après tout, je devais _le_ protéger. _Mon trésor._ Puis le Mal devint plus fort et je commençais à en avoir peur. Je voyais ses serviteurs piller les villages, voler des richesses et mettre à feu et à sang des habitations. S'ils volaient les trésors, ils risquaient de me le prendre. Les trous creusés dans la terre et les abris dans les arbres ne furent bientôt plus suffisants pour m'en protéger. Je compris alors qu'il fallait me retirer dans des endroits bien plus reculés, plus sombres et isolés.

L_a quête pour la protection de l'anneau_ m'amena à me réfugier dans les Monts Brumeux, chaîne de montagnes qui servait de frontière à l'Eriador où vivaient la plupart des hobbits, à l'ouest, et le Rhovanion, à l'est, d'où j'étais originaire. Profond dans ces montagnes, je trouvais une caverne inondée avec un îlot au centre. A l'instant où je vis cette endroit, je sus que mon précieux y serait en sécurité. Protégé par les ténèbres auxquelles mes yeux s'habituèrent avec difficulté, préservé par le labyrinthe de couloirs pierreux, isolé par l'eau -cet élément qui m'avait toujours été cher et salvateur-, je m'enfouis loin dans les montagnes. Cette caverne, aux apparences malsaines, cachait des bienfaits. Les poissons dans l'eau qui encerclait l'ilôt, mon nouveau foyer, me nourrissaient ; l'humidité chaude et douce me berçait ; son obscurité et son silence me permettaient d'être aux aguets en permanence.

Si j'avais oublié tout le reste, jamais je n'oubliais mon unique mission.

_Protéger mon trésor._

Le temps œuvra en ma faveur. Force de constater qu'il s'éternisait à mon arrivée dans la grotte, il parut se raccourcir.

Mes journées étaient ponctuées par la chasse, les repas -poisson ou autre-, la méditation et les songes, et surtout la contemplation de mon trésor.

Tant d'activités.

Toujours dans un unique but.

Lui_, mon anneau._

La solitude ne me gênait pas mais le silence qui m'environnait me troublait progressivement. Pendant quelques temps, je ne parlais pas. Muré dans mon silence, j'exécutai mes tâches, l'une après l'autre. Puis _mon autre_ revint. Je ne l'accueillis pas aussi mal que j'avais pu le faire par le passé. Au contraire, parler et me confier à cette chose qui me comprenait en tout point m'apaisa.

Quand il n'y eut bientôt presque aucun poisson pour me nourrir, je décidai de préserver cette source d'alimentation et sortis de la caverne droit dans les tunnels. Mais il n'y avait de poissons nul part. Conscient que je ne pouvais sortir de mon refuge sans être découvert des _Autres_ qui me voleraient mon unique et précieux bien, je me risquais à des pratiques immorales. Cependant, _ma nourriture_ se déplaçait et était capable de se défendre, je dus donc améliorer mes techniques de chasse en grimpant aux rochers pour prendre mes proies par surprise. Ma dextérité s'améliora avec le temps mais, pourtant, je ne pus pas manger à ma faim et chaque fois que je me couchais, ce fut avec le ventre creux et grondant.

Toujours tapi dans l'ombre, je m'aventurai dans les tréfonds de ces montagnes passant parfois à côté des richesses des autochtones de ces lieux. Mais je m'en désintéressais, sachant parfaitement que tout l'or du monde ne valait pas mon propre trésor. _S'ils ne le recherchaient pas, sa préciosité aurait pu être remise en question._

Mais je pus vaincre le temps pendant des centaines d'années et protéger mon précieux.

Des centaines d'années jusqu'à ce jour terrible.

Le pire jour de mon existence.

* * *

><p><strong>GOLLUM GOLLUM GOLLUM<strong>

**Une précieuse review si vous ne voulez pas finir comme un gobelin entre les pattes de Smeggy/Gollum !**

**GOLLUM GOLLUM GOLLUM**

_"Une review pour les gouverner tous_

_Une review pour les trouver_

_Une review pour les amener tous,_

_Et dans les ténèbres les lier_

_Au pays de la fanfiction où s'étendent les ombres. »_

Mais quelle est cette auteur à moitié cinglée qui rigole derrière l'écran?!


	16. L'isolement

**Disclaimer : Ce qui est à J.R.R Tolkien appartient à J.R.R Tolkien. **

_Hello! __Oui, c'est dur de reprendre après plusieurs mois d'absence. L'esprit de Gollum m'avait déserté et même si je savais quoi écrire, je ne savais pas comment l'écrire...c'est bête, n'est-ce pas? __C'est vrai que faire une transition vers le hobbit est vraiment compliqué quand on sait déjà tout ce qui va se passer. Faire un raccord convenable... __Mais je n'ai pas perdu l'envie d'écrire cette fiction étant donné que c'est la seule sur Gollum et le sujet change de tout ce que l'on peut lire habituellement. __En espérant que vous n'avez pas perdu l'envie de me lire! __Allez, bonne lecture à vous tous ;)_

**_Ce chapitre, je le dédie à Belthyiel qui vient de fêter son anniversaire :)_**

**_Belthyiel, Gollum boit à ta santé!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15 : L'isolement<strong>

Chaque jour était un combat.

Jadis, chouchouté par ma mère, le monde sauvage chassait à présent toutes mes illusions. Traqué par la faim, je passais mon temps à geindre et émettre des sifflements pour oublier l'horreur de ce quotidien ; la nuit, synonyme de cauchemars, me tourmentait de son obscurité et de ses bruits étranges.

Chaque minute, chaque seconde, j'avais peur. Peur de mourir sous l'épée de l'Ennemi, peur d'être affamé, peur que l'on me vole ce qui représentait ma vie. L'ennemi se cachait derrière chaque bosquet, chaque arbre, chaque pierre, chaque cours d'eau, attendant un faux bond de ma part. Tel un fugitif, je fuyais l'Invisible Chasseur prêt à me poursuivre au-delà des frontières pour me flanquer derrière des barreaux.

Dans ma fuite sans fin, fort heureusement, je n'étais pas seul. Là où mes faiblesses surgissaient, mon alter-ego venait me compléter. _Lui croyait plus en l'anneau que moi_. Prêt à donner son âme à l'objet de son culte, cet Autre me guidait dans ma lutte contre l'Invisible. Quelques années après que j'aie fugué de mon foyer, il était parvenu à me trouver un logis, cette grotte, dans les profondeurs des Monts Brumeux, qui avoisinait les tunnels des Gobelins.

Avec le temps, je m'étais fait accepter et respecter de ses occupants, des Gobelins, que j'étranglais à mains nues et dont je dévorais la chair pour me sustenter. Mes dernières dents appréciaient cette viande molle. Comme il ne m'en restait plus que six, je prenais soin de les aiguiser à l'aide d'une pierre pointue, cachée dans l'une de mes poches.

Après que plusieurs de leurs camarades aient été engloutis, les gobelins évitèrent mon îlot, Ma Grotte, et préférèrent le contourner durant leur tours de gardes.

Je finis par oublier mes colocataires, seuls les tambours qui résonnaient dans ma grotte, faisant trembler les parois et créant des ondes dans l'eau, me remémoraient leurs présences. Un jour, alors que ceux-ci n'avaient pas joué d'instruments depuis des années,-ce qui m'avait amené à croire à tort qu'ils étaient partis-, les tambours se mirent à faire écho_ plus fort que jamais._ Une voix sourde et grondante rythmait ce brouhaha.

_Bam-ba-bam-bam-ba-bam._

Jamais je n'avais entendu un tel vacarme. Des pierres se décrochaient des parois, des gravillons s'échouaient dans l'eau comme si c'était une averse de cailloux. L'apocalypse.

_Bam-ba-bam-bam-ba-bam._

Tout tremblant, je me réfugiai dans une cavité et m'y recroquevillai. Mon corps semblait s'être fortement amaigri avec les années -_ des centaines d'années?_- je pouvais toucher mes côtes ; ainsi, me cacher dans les moindres recoins m'était facilité. Le vacarme dura de longues, longues minutes. Les mains sur mes oreilles pour les protéger, les yeux fermés, je priai pour que tout se terminât au plus vite.

"Clap! Snap! the black crack!

Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!

And down down to Goblin-town

You go, my lad!"*****

Les paroles et les coassements rieurs des Gobelins me parvenaient directement, malgré tout ce raffut. De nombreuses interrogations me tourmentèrent aussitôt : A qui s'adressaient-ils? Pourquoi? Une chose était certaine, un événement avait eu lieu. Quelque chose avait mis en colère le Roi des Gobelins. Soudain, ce fut le silence. Doucement, je me faufilai en dehors de ma cachette, alerte à tout bruit dans la grotte. Mais le silence avait bien repris son règne. A pas de loups, je m'approchais du lac, les vibrations avaient cessé. Au bord de l'eau, gisaient des poissons tués par des blocs de pierre. Mon ventre grogna. Tout en chantant, je me précipitai vers les bêtes. Quelques-une frétillaient encore et je frappai leurs têtes contre un rocher pour les achever. Dans les premiers jours de ma captivité en ces lieux, je prenais soin de faire du feu pour les cuire ; mais le bois manquant et ma crainte d'aller à l'extérieur m'avaient amené à manger cru toute viande, y compris celle des Gobelins, moelleuse mais peu goutue. Nous étions loin des mets de ma mère.

_Ma mère._

Même si sa perte était restée dans mon coeur, enfermée dans ma boite à secrets, j'avais oublié son visage, sa voix, et les souvenirs avec elle. C'est à peine si je me souvenais encore avoir eu une famille..des amis? Parfois, la face d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés bruns me revenait à l'esprit. Mais son nom se perdait dans les méandres de ma mémoire. Ou plutôt dans ceux de l'oubli. Au fur et à mesure, je vieillissais, le temps ravageait ma mémoire. Si je n'avais pas eu l'Unique, Mon Trésor, je me serais sûrement oublié moi-même...du moins c'est ce que je pensais._ Comment peut-on savoir, quand on oublie, que l'on ne s'oublie pas soi-même ?_

Je connaissais mon identité, Gollum.

**Sméagol. **

Ou Gollum.

**Sméagol.**

Mais mon corps...ma peau...mon visage. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne connaissais plus mon corps qu'au toucher. L'obscurité m'empêchait de bien discerner le reflet dans l'eau du lac. Et puis, je n'avais pas cherché à revoir cette face marquée au front par le plus grand des péchés.

Après avoir englouti tous ces poissons, je repris ma routine habituelle dans les tunnels des Gobelins dans la plus grande insouciance.

**.**

**.**

**Le temps s'écoule lentement...**

**Des semaines... **

**Des mois ...**

**Des années...**

**Des décennies...**

**Des centaines d'années...**

**Lentement...**

**Les souvenirs s'évadent...**

**Lentement...**

**.**

**.**

_Mon histoire avait-elle pris un nouveau tournant quand le raffut des Gobelins était survenu ou quand, quelques jours plus tard, je vis une lueur bleue pâle au bord du lac où je vivais?_

Une fois de plus affamé -beaucoup de poissons avaient été effrayés par les éboulements provoquant leurs fuites, et dans l'espoir de croiser un Gobelin qui me servirait de pitance, je plongeai en silence dans l'eau et grimpai sur une barque que j'avais confectionnée pour avancer sans bruits. Mes yeux dépassaient à peine de mon embarcation, scrutant ce visiteur. A première vue, il ne s'agissait pas d'un Gobelin. C'était, semble-t-il, un petit homme, pieds nus, qui avait l'air totalement perdu.

Mais, si ce n'était pas un gobelin, qu'est-ce que c'était?

* * *

><p><em>* Par respect pour l'auteur et parce que les chansons sont bien mieux en langue originale que traduites, j'ai décidé de garder la version originale.<em>

**_Guest _chapter 15 . Feb 26 :** Elle s'est fait attendre mais voici la suite!

**Mebahiah26 :** J'ai bien ri à ton commentaire! Mais c'est tellement vrai!

**Elena V. Kristiansen** : Tu as ta réponse à la fin du chapitre!

**Belthyiel :** Joyeux anniiiversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire, Joyeux anniiiversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire!

Gollum et Sméagol en choeur :

**" _Le gâteau est bon, le vin sera la boisson, c'est délicieux..._**

**_C'que nous voulons, c'est de la boisson, fort bien goûteeeuuuse !_ »**

**precioustomomi** : Tomomiii, reviiiiens! J'espère que tu sentiras revigorée pour ta fic' :D

**aliena wyvern :** On n'en a pas fini avec les cliffhangers!

**Merci pour vos commentaires! Vous êtes adorables!**

**PS : Je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment et je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'occuper des MPs ; je m'en excuse!**

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIAT ET REVENTE DE FICTIONS SUR GOOGLE<strong>

_Et bien, nous pensions avoir tout vu!_

_Il vous suffit de taper google books Jason Matthieu sur google. Voici quelques fictions volées :_

_- L'homme parfait: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_- Naruto : Tout commença ce soir là: Naruto_

_- Reminiscences: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_**Cet individu en profite pour revendre des fictions publiées sur ...internet! (**et ce n'est pas seulement notre site qui est touché ! ). Et oui, encore mieux que de plagier des phrases, **AUTANT PRENDRE L'OEUVRE ENTIÈRE ET LA VENDRE POUR RÉCUPÉRER L'ARGENT !**_

_Comment faire entendre nos droits quand la fiction reste encore un point obscur dans les droits d'auteur ?_

_Beaucoup d'auteurs pensent actuellement à enlever leurs fictions d'internet. Nous avons besoin de votre **mobilisation**, vous, lecteurs et auteurs pour dénoncer cette personne sans scrupules qui volent des heures de travail. La plupart des publications, concernant les auteurs, seront sans doute suspendues, j'espère que vous en comprendrez la raison. Ecrire pendant des heures pour qu'une personne, d'un copier-coller, revende votre travail...c'est n'importe quoi!_

**_Soutenez-nous, soutenez les auteurs, soutenez les fictions!_**

_LPE_

_Les traductions sont aussi concernées._


	17. La tromperie

**Disclaimer : Ce qui est à J.R.R Tolkien appartient à J.R.R Tolkien.**

_Bonjour, bonjour, ce matin je me suis levée et j'ai vraiment eu envie d'écrire sur Gollum. Le souci pour ce chapitre était de réécrire cette scène sans copier le livre ou le film. En effet, ça me débecte un peu quand des dialogues entiers sont repris dans les fictions. C'est un peu si l'auteur des 50 nuances de Grey reprenait les scènes et les dialogues pour faire un tome 4 pour rédiger le point de vue de Christian. Ah, c'est ce qu'elle a fait?! Les gens n'ont pas apprécié du coup? Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas...on a l'impression de relire la même oeuvre avec des ajouts. Or, ce n'est pas vraiment le but de la fiction... bon, bref, du coup, je vous ai épargné la scène des devinettes. Si vous souhaitez la relire (ou la lire), je vous invite à ouvrir le bouquin, la scène se trouve un peu avant la moitié du livre (page 110 pour les dernières éditions de poche). Sur ceci, bonne lecture!_

**_Ce chapitre, je dédie ce chapitre à l'anneau ; sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais lu le Seigneur des Anneaux et Le Hobbit  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16 : La tromperie.<strong>

_2941 du Troisième Age._

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans sa poche ?"

**Voleur.**

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans sa poche ?"

**Notre cadeau d'anniversaire.**

Disparu.

"Qu'a-t-il dans sa poche ?"

**Mon trésor.**

Furieux, je poussai un hurlement semblable à celui d'un animal féroce ; les poils sur mes bras se hérissèrent. Même en extériorisant la rage, prête à exploser à l'intérieur de moi, rien ne pouvait apaiser cette haine.

**Le voleur, ce malfrat.**

Curieux, je m'en étais approché, en naviguant sur une barque vers le bord du lac, me demandant s'il serait un bon repas. Nourri de poissons nuit et jour, il me fallait de la viande. De la bonne viande très fraîche. Bien que ce ne serait jamais aussi délicieux que le pot-au-feu préparé par la femme qui hantait mes souvenirs. Je ne savais pas quelle était son identité. Je ne savais plus qui c'était. Mais elle était bel et bien là, dans mon esprit. Ce visage rond avec un petit nez trompette plein de tâches de rousseur et de longues boucles. Cette image me rendait heureux. Pourquoi, mon trésor? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre heureux autant que le précieux ? Cette image me procurait de la joie, mais des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi ?

Désormais, les deux seules choses qui me rendaient heureux dans ma vie m'avaient été enlevés pour l'éternité.

**Le Sacquet est un voleur.**

De la chair grasse, des joues toutes joufflues, de grosses mains, il aurait composé un des mets les plus exquis que j'aurais pu goûter, savourer, en une centaine -ou peut-être plus que sais-je?- d'années d'existence. Mais ma proie était différente des autres, le Bilbo Sacquet était joueur. J'avais sa vie entre mes mains. J'aimais aussi jouer. Si le repas se faisait attendre, il ne serait que meilleur. Amusé par cette idée, je lui proposais de jouer aux énigmes. Mon alter ego et moi étions très bons aux devinettes. Mais mon repas s'avérait fort bon rival. Étrangement, les énigmes que nous nous lançâmes l'un l'autre, avec le Sacquet, me rappela quelqu'un. Une personne sans visage et sans nom dans mon esprit. Une personne qui me faisait frissonner. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi le Sacquet connaissait déjà les réponses aux énigmes ?

Pourquoi semblait-il autant apprécier ce jeu?

Pourquoi m'était-il familier?

**Le voleur, le menteur.**

Gollum...Gollum...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans sa poche ?"

Il gagna.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans sa poche ?"

J'avais perdu ma partie et ma dignité.

**Et le précieux.**

La réponse à la dernière question me vint trop tard.

Le filou, le voleur de cadeau m'avait dupé. Il avait triché. Ce n'était pas une énigme, c'était un piège.

Tapi dans l'ombre, quasiment à la sortie de la grotte, je balayais du regard tant bien que mal -la luminosité me faisait souffrir- les tunnels. Nulles traces de mon repas, ni de mon précieux. Aucune. Je me sentais mal, affreusement mal. Comme dépossédé. Mes recherches étaient vaines. Ni Sacquet, ni anneau.

Je fermais les yeux et le visage de mon voleur dansait devant moi. Ses yeux, ils m'avait l'air si familiers. Comme un air de famille. Et cette détresse qui se lisait dans son regard, cette solitude, la manière dont il se tenait recroquevillé comme s'il n'avait sa place nulle part. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé fuir ? Son regard, cette solitude, ce mal-être. En quelque sorte, cet intrus me ressemblait. Il l'a volé, mon précieux.

**Comme nous, nous aussi, nous l'avons volé.**

Non, c'était notre cadeau d'anniversaire.

**Nous l'avons volé à Dé...**

Non.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Saisi brusquement d'une profonde tristesse, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, observant la sortie.

Non.

Derrière moi, un bruit de gravillons se fit entendre. Comme quelqu'un qui s'approchait. A peine avais-je détourné le regard en direction du son qu'un coup à la tête me fit hurler de douleur. Je me débattais contre l'Invisible, agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

C'était lui. J'en étais certain. Il avait découvert le pouvoir du Précieux.

- Voleur, hurlai-je, Voleur!

Un courant d'air, quelques bruits de frottements puis, plus rien.

**.**

**Le temps s'écoule lentement...**

**Des semaines...**

**Des mois ...**

**Des années...**

**Des décennies...**

**Des centaines d'années...**

**Lentement...**

**Les souvenirs s'évadent...**

**Lentement...**

**.**

**.**

Plus rien, mon trésor, plus rien. J'avais fouillé minutieusement, de fond en comble les entraves de cette montagne, m'affamant si besoin était. Car je ne pouvais pas croire que le voleur m'avait fui sous le nez avec mon bien le plus précieux. Je cherchais, je creusais, je fouillais, je plongeai même dans le lac dans l'espoir que mon Anneau soit tombé dedans. Mais l'inévitable et cruelle vérité explosa, j'avais été dupé et volé. Rapidement, je retrouvais la sortie. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Je souris. Désormais, me déplacer dans les ténèbres était un jeu d'enfants pour moi. J'avançais doucement vers l'extérieur, les yeux écarquillés devant autant d'immensité. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti que je ne me souvenais plus...de cette grandeur, sublime, sans fins. Cerné par les parois de ma confortable et rassurante caverne pendant trop d'années, je me sentis soudainement épié. J'étais une si petite chose. Fragile. A la vue de tous.

Quelques pas.

Mon coeur battait à la chamade. J'avais peur. Peur de cette nature étrangère, peur de sa grandeur, peur...de la mort qui pouvait me prendre à tout moment dans cet immensité hostile et inconnue.

**Pour le précieux. **

Oui.

**Il nous appelle. **

Quelques pas. Encore.

**Sauvons-le. **

J'étais dehors.

Face à moi, des brins d'herbes écrasés. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une trace de pied. A côté de celles-ci, d'autres traces, plus enfoncées dans la terre. Il avait plu et le chemin des empreintes était net. Les traces de pieds était celle de ma proie, j'en étais certain. Mon voleur, ma proie, mon repas. Sans plus réfléchir, je m'élançais tel un animal en chasse pour traquer cet homme, ce Bilbo Sacquet de la Comté.

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien, je crois que vous avez tous deviné l'identité de cette pauvre âme perdue au bord du lac de Gollum!<strong>

**Merci à tomomi, aliena wyvern, Mebahiah26, Toutouille (et sa rafale de reviews!), Eric et Elena V. Kristiansen pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir :p**


	18. La bête

**Disclaimer : Ce qui est à J.R.R Tolkien appartient à J.R.R Tolkien.**

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je suis sur l'ordinateur de mes parents :). Il est vieux, le clavier est très étrange mais au moins, il fonctionne! Apparemment, ce serait un virus qui a assassiné l'ordinateur portable R.I.P. Mais il va être réparé et revenir plus fort que jamais. Rien n'a été perdu concernant les écrits car j'avais tout mis sous disque dur externe et google drive. (Et oui, au bout de quatre virus, on sait quoi faire...). _

_Voici un petit chapitre bien sympathique, sous un soleil magnifique! Dans celui-ci, j'ai mis l'accent sur le côté animal. J'ai perçu le petit Gollum comme une sorte de guépard, panthère...une chose de ce genre. Et puis, il y a une petite surprise, la trouverez-vous ? Depuis le début, je souhaitais écrire sur ce personnage qui a été quasi effacé des films alors qu'il est important dans le Hobbit. Non, toujours pas d'idée sur son identité ? _

_Allez, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture!_

**_Ce chapitre, je dédie ce chapitre à la personne qui se cache derrière son ordinateur sans reviewer cette fiction ; _**

**_oui, toi, lecteur invisible, l'anneau te voit !  
><em>**

**_Gollum, Gollum, Gollum!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 17 : La bête.<strong>

Le soleil se couchait, la nuit endormait les âmes, l'aube s'éveillait avec les travailleurs, la lune prenait place et je m'épuisais à cette traque sans fin. Tantôt je parvenais à observer au loin les silhouettes de mes proies ; tantôt je les perdais de vue. Mais, grâce aux traces des compagnons de mon voleur, plus profondes et marquées dans la terre que celles de ce dernier, ma chasse ne cessa pas. Mon nez humait leurs odeurs de sueurs fortes quasi nauséabondes, mes oreilles cherchaient le moindre bruit suspect. Comme possédé, obsédé par la seule pensée de tordre le cou de ce voleur, le sommeil m'était devenu étranger. Courbé, à quatre pattes, je me faufilais dans la végétation. La grotte qui m'avait recueilli n'était plus qu'un loin souvenir ; l'animal en moi me menait dans des contrées inconnues.

Le matin-même, quand les premières lueurs de l'aube illuminèrent le vaste horizon, je me rendis compte que la verdure, autour de moi, était tout particulièrement lumineuse et dense. Cette explosion de senteurs forestières et de couleurs apaisantes me rappelait un endroit dont certaines images inondaient mon esprit durant les songes. Une rivière, un petit paradis, quelques pierres, une barque. Un endroit désormais sans nom.

Vers le troisième jour, un violent orage survint et m'arrêta dans cette course laborieuse. Les traces avaient alors disparu avec la pluie et je sautillai dans les flaques pendant près d'une heure, le poing levé vers le ciel, crachant et pestant d'innombrables malédictions envers le Créateur tout puissant.

Après m'être égosillé telle une bête dans ses dernières minutes, je m'effondrai lamentablement au sol et restai là, trempé jusqu'aux os.

**Tu l'as perdu, maudit sois-tu!**

C'est lui, c'est lui qui nous l'a pris.

**Nous devons le suivre.**

Qu'en ferons-nous ? Mon trésor...

**Le tuer !**

Le tuer ? Quelle cruauté !

**N'avons-nous pas déjà commis de crime par le passé ?**

Avant que je ne réalise ce que mon alter ego insinuait, des bruits se firent entendre. Je ne bougeai pas, mon regard se posa sur trois individus à l'air malfamé. L'un, aux longs cheveux tressés avec un œil borgne, tournait un morceau de viande sur une broche. Un autre, plié en deux, fouillait dans ses besaces, le sourire aux lèvres et des bijoux plein les mains. Un bras derrière la nuque, un chignon de cheveux noirs crasseux sur le haut de la tête, le troisième plaisantait et son rire tonitruant s'entendait sûrement à des kilomètres à la ronde. Puis le second se leva et joignit aux deux autres autour du feu. Au passage, je remarquai sa grande taille.

C'était la première fois que je voyais un Homme. Un Vrai Homme. Grand, bruyant, accablant. Et ceux-ci appartenaient certainement aux plus vilains de cette espèce.

Pendant un instant, je décidai de m'éloigner mais la douce odeur de viande grillée me fit changer d'avis. Désireux de leur chiper un bout avant de partir à la recherche des traces perdues, je restais caché derrière l'arbre, les yeux plissés, prêt à bondir.

Mais le temps était long, très long, attendre et les trois vilains ne semblaient pas vouloir dormir. Ils parlaient d'hommes inconnus, d'événements au sud-ouest et de craintes générales. Lassé et le ventre plus affamé encore, je montai en haut d'un arbre pour dormir en hauteur, loin du danger. D'après les dires des bandits, cet endroit se trouvait non loin de la Forêt de la Grande Peur. Étrangement, une voix me dictait de s'y diriger. Le voleur voulait sûrement y cacher son butin, mon trésor ; c'était ingénieux car, à ce que les trois hommes avaient dit, personne ne s'aventurait dans cette forêt.

Mes paupières venaient de se fermer quand j'entendis des cris en bas. Aussitôt, je bondis et m'accroupis, l'œil alerte. Mes muscles étaient bandés, mes pieds étaient pliés et placés de manière à sauter et m'enfuir loin de cet endroit.

Quand je regardais en direction du feu des trois hommes, je faillis hurler. Horrifié, j'assistai à un spectacle macabre. Un ours, aussi noir que les ténèbres, rugissait de colère et avait empoigné l'un des hommes qui était déjà moitié mort. Son bras avait été arraché et du sang giclait de l'aorte.

"Il nous punit, il nous punit ! C'est l'esprit de la forêt que j'vous disais!, criait l'un des deux vivants. Nous avons mangé un d'ses chevaux sacrés."

Comme s'il comprenait le langage humain, l'ours lâcha sa prise qui tomba raide morte par terre avant de s'approcher de l'humain en question. Ce dernier tremblait, pleurait et gémissait. L'autre tenta de prendre fuite, mais un coup de patte l'envoya voltiger dans les arbres.

Ne souhaitant en voir plus, je descendis de mon abri et courus aussi vite que possible. Derrière moi, un rugissement et cri se mêlèrent ensemble dans le silence de la nuit. Puis des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le sol et je compris que l'ours, _la chose qui comprenait le langage humain_, me poursuivait. D'une traite, j'escaladai un arbre et montai le plus haut possible. Quand je jetai un regard vers le sol, l'ours était déjà en bas me fixant de ses yeux, _des yeux ressemblant à ceux des humains_. Ma vie avait tenu qu'à une seconde. Je m'accrochais autant que possible à l'arbre et fermais les yeux par peur de voir ma mort venir.

Mais rien n'eut lieu.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris les yeux...pour découvrir, étalé sur le sol, un corps d'homme nu. Il était légèrement plus grand que les trois bandits mais beaucoup plus musclé. Je remarquai que les poils de son épaisse barbe et ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que le pelage de l'ours**. **Sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'homme était l'ours et l'ours était l'homme. L'ours avait disparu, l'homme était allongé à sa place. J'étais sûr de mon hypothèse.

Mais où avais-je atteri ? Quels maléfices hantaient ces lieux ? Allais-je être témoin d'autres événements aussi magiques ?

A l'exception des bribes de contes que j'avais sans doute dû lire il y a fort fort longtemps où l'on parlait d'elfes et de magiciens, jamais je n'avais eu vent d'homme qui se changeait en animal. C'était une chose très étrange. Qu'allait-il arriver s'il se réveillait ? Pourquoi avait-il attaqué les hommes ? Et s'il se jetait sur moi ?

Effrayé à l'idée qu'il se réveille en ours, je bondis au sol et galopai sur mes quatre membres. Cette attaque m'avait fait perdre mon temps et je ne devais pas oublier l'objet de ma course. Quoiqu'il en coûte, je me fondais dans la végétation, courant à perdre haleine. Les herbes fouettaient mon visage mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Le quatrième soir, je parvins à la lisière d'une forêt plus sombre encore, presque noire. Il y eut comme un courant d'air froid quand j'y pénétrai. Je me figeai sur place.

Un mal dévorait cette forêt. Les arbres grinçaient de douleur. Les animaux s'étaient enfuis.

Mais conscient d'être proche de mon voleur, je poursuivis ma quête.

La quête de mon Trésor.

* * *

><p><strong>*Pelage, pelage, j'adore ce mot et sa sonorité!<strong>

**Un gros Gollum-merci à Mebahia, Guest (Eric?), Darklinne et Aliena pour les reviews! Et surtout merci d'être fidèle à ce récit (dont le personne n'est pas très apprécié...)!**


	19. Fééries

**Disclaimer : Ce qui est à J.R.R Tolkien appartient à J.R.R Tolkien.**

_Gollum, gollum !_

_L'été fut bien long et je m'excuse de n'avoir donné aucun signe de vie ! Comme dans beaucoup d'endroits, nous étions plus qu'en sous-effectif ; il a fallu redoubler les efforts au travail… et je vous avoue être arrivé en petits morceaux en vacances avec une tension à la noix et pas mal de kilos en moins ^^. Et puis, il y a eu pas mal de changements qui font que mon cerveau a dû mal à se concentrer sur les fictions. L'automne arrive, changement d'heure (on va dormir plus longtemps, ne l'oubliez pas !) et près du feu, l'inspiration viendra sûrement plus aisément. Allez, on y croit!_

_Sur ces mots, mes précieux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !_

**_Un petit chapitre pour remonter le chapitre d'une des mes lectrices, Belthyiel !_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 18 : Fééries.<strong>

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal à l'aise dans la végétation. Cette forêt était la plus étrange que j'avais pu voir jusque-là. Les ronces m'arrachaient la peau, les branches tortueuses s'entremêlaient sur le chemin comme pour l'obstruer. Parfois, des cailloux, voire des pierres, se jetaient sur la route et j'accélérais le pas, terrifié.

Je savais que la nature était vivante ; mais cette forêt possédait une volonté propre. Plus que vivre, elle semblait vouloir survivre.

Chaque pas, j'écrasais des feuilles séchées. J'entendais le fourmillement incessant de petits animaux qui grouillaient pour dévorer le semblant de vie de cette forêt. Quelque chose la tuait. Elle la broyait, la déchiquetait, la disséquait de l'intérieur. Son âme n'était pratiquement plus et la noirceur guettait sa mort avec avidité.

Plusieurs fois, je faillis me perdre car la noirceur me tendait des pièges. Mais mon alter ego parvenait à me remettre sur le droit chemin.

Il était comme une chose dissociable et indissociable de moi désormais, et peu importe ses sombres desseins, je ne pouvais m'en passer. Car, dans ma quête, il restait mon seul ami : la seule personne cherchant le précieux et qui ne souhaitait pas ma mort.

Une nuit, alors que je marchais sur le chemin, il me sauva la vie. Non loin du sentier, j'aperçus de petites flammes au-dessus d'un buisson. La vue de ce feu me fit me souvenir à quel point je grelottais de froid. Attiré, j'avançai puis sortis du sentier. «** Non** », hurla-t-il dans ma tête «** Fais demi-tour** ! » Mais c'était trop tard car bientôt mes yeux furent ensorcelés par la vision la plus angélique au monde.

De jeunes femmes, plus belles que les femmes d'Hommes que j'avais pu rencontrer, dansaient autour de tables sur lesquelles reposaient mille mets. Elles portaient des robes vaporeuses laissant entrevoir leurs formes éternellement fermes et rebondies. Quelques hommes, dont la beauté surpassait également toute existence sur Arda, se joignaient à ces nymphes les faisant valser, tourner, et sauter gracieusement. Leurs corps souples et musclés se mouvaient au rythme d'une musique douce et hypnotisante, un halo lumineux semblait sortir d'eux-mêmes, de ces créatures célestes. Mon corps hurlait de les rejoindre, ma peau me picotait de désir ; un pas après l'autre, la distance entre nous se réduisait.

« **Non** ! », ordonna mon autre, visiblement, furieux. « **C'est un piège**. »

Comment des gens si beaux pouvaient vouloir du mal ? Soudain, la lumière disparut, les ténèbres, et j'entendis des cris. Des cris assez graves puis des voix en train d'appeler des noms.

«** Fuyons** ! »

Je rebroussai machinalement chemin et retrouvai instinctivement le sentir. Comme si je n'étais plus aux commandes de mon corps. Pendant une nuit entière, je courrais, courrais, courrais. Esquivant une pierre à droite, à gauche ; bifurquant ; sautant pardessus un tronc. Couvert de bleus, mes mains et mes pieds étaient égratignés et je laissais des traces de sang sur mon passage. Mais mon alter ego ne semblait pas disposé à s'arrêter. De temps à autre, dans ma course, j'entendais des bruits étranges ; parfois, je croyais être poursuivi. Mais mes yeux étaient dirigés droit devant. Vers la sortie de cette monstrueuse forêt. Loin des maléfices.

Nous parvînmes à sortir de ce piège après des heures ou des jours de course. Quand je vis les lueurs émaner du soleil radieux, malgré l'épuisement et les douleurs, je courus plus vite ; après avoir dépassé les derniers arbres, j'aperçus une jolie prairie, me jetai dans l'herbe et m'y roulai. Libéré de l'angoisse provoquée par cette noirceur indéfinissable, mon cœur s'enorgueillit à la vue du ciel. Pas un nuage, juste un bleu clair infini dans lequel on croyait se noyer. Les bras en croix, je restai à contempler cette beauté mais rapidement, je fus pris de tournis et dus me tourner. La forêt m'observait désormais, menaçante et furieuse, comme si elle était déçue d'avoir laissé échapper une âme. Je me demandais alors quels étaient les êtres si beaux qui vivaient dans ce terrible endroit ? Comment la beauté pouvait se mêler à la noirceur ? Voulaient-ils du mal ? Etaient-ce des Valar ?

«** Trop de questions ! Sois plus suspicieux !**, fit mon alter ego, à voix basse.** Ils sont malsains ; tous, ils sont malsains**. »

« Mais ils étaient si beaux. »

« **Les plantes carnivores sont belles ; mais elles dévorent les insectes affamés et misérables qui s'en approchent**. »

« Qui étaient-ils ? »

« **Ils sont ce que tu désires. N'y pense plus car ils s'insinuent dans ton esprit comme un poison** », il s'interrompit quelques secondes comme pour réfléchir, «** Pour le moment, nous devons avancer**. »

« Où est notre trésor ? »

Cette question me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait si longtemps que je ne l'avais tenu entre mes mains. Je commençai à ressentir un manque. Mes mains tremblaient encore au souvenir de son contact.

« **Je ne sais pas. Nous devons le chercher. Nous devons chercher le Voleur**. »

« Mais il est dans la forêt ! », m'exclamai-je, refusant catégoriquement de pénétrer à nouveau cet endroit maudit.

« **Nous avons suivi les traces de pas. Elles ne sortent pas de la forêt. Longeons celle-ci en remontant vers le Nord.** »

« Vers la rivière. », soufflai-je, les lèvres pincées, me remémorant vaguement une carte que j'avais certainement vue longtemps auparavant.

« **Oui, la rivière, mon trésor.** »

« S'ils sont perdus, ils chercheront certainement de l'eau, un cours d'eau. Ils se dirigeront certainement vers le Nord. Leur chef connait sûrement ces lieux. »

Je doutais de ces dernières paroles.

Puis je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller au silence, faisant le vide en moi. Une seule pensée : le trésor.

_Où était-il ?_

_Le Voleur l'avait-il toujours ?_

_Avait-il besoin de moi ?_

_Allait-il bientôt m'appeler ?_

Des images submergèrent mon esprit. Je vis la forêt plus claire, un cours d'eau, des montagnes. Le Nord. Vers la rivière.

« Nous devons aller vers le Nord, notre trésor nous appelle. », déclarai-je à voix haute avant de m'élancer à travers la prairie.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup de nous avoir lu ! Nous nous excusons de ne toujours pas avoir pu répondre aux MPs...A bientôt, mes précieux !<strong>

**Remerciement spécial : **

**200 reviews, je suis soufflée car jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une fiction sur Gollum plairait...Je repense encore à mes débuts...il y a un an et demi. Cette fiction est la toute première fiction que j'ai écrite. Je me souviens des toutes premières lectrices, des frissons en lisant les retours. Si je le pouvais, je publierais tous les jours :) car j'adore vous raconter cette histoire !**


	20. Le Long-Lac

**Disclaimer : Ce qui est à J.R.R Tolkien appartient à J.R.R Tolkien.**

_Bonjour !_

_L'attente n'aura pas été aussi longue et je suis contente en un sens ! Dans ce chapitre, j'aurais aimé avancer plus mais comme j'écris spontanément, sans vraiment réfléchir, la coupure se fait là où elle veut. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours Gollum (en tout cas plus que la version longue du hobbit 3 que je trouve désastreuse...). En parlant de VL, certains d'entre vous l'ont-ils achetée ? _

_Bref, encore une fois, je pourrais vous parler des heures..._

_Bonne lecture et encore merci de votre fidélité ! _

**_Casse-dédi à Darkklinne et Bouillebou le Précieux qui sont non loin de moi._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 19 : Le Long-Lac.<span>**

Fraîches, les traces me menaient tout droit vers une large étendue d'eau. Il faisait nuit noire et l'envie de sombrer dans un profond sommeil était devenue plus que pesante. Mais mon autre me poussait à être éveillé. **L'anneau, l'anneau, l'anneau. **Je sentais sa présence mais le détecter m'était impossible. Pourtant, nous étions plus proches que jamais de notre but.

Une fois arrivés, sur la berge, nous nous assîmes à l'abri des regards derrière un buisson.

"Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je vis", m'interrogeai-je à voix haute.

Mon alter ego prit possession pendant quelques secondes et soupira, l'air désappointé.

Je revoyais les dernières années. Un temps qui s'était écoulé vite et lentement à la fois. Un temps dont je n'avais su profiter de toute évidence : mon errance incessante en était la preuve. Un temps que je ne pouvais manipuler. Nous pouvons tout changer. Modifier notre destin en faisant certains choix plutôt que d'autres. Décider de mourir, décider de vivre également. Nous avons la capacité d'être maître des aléas qui bouleverseront notre quotidien. Au contraire, notre vie peut être sereine et poursuivre naturellement son cours jusqu'au point de non-retour. Tout être a une vie différente, tout être se confronte à des choix divers ; et pourtant, une chose les réunit tous. Un événement que tout le monde craint, une phase par laquelle nous devons passer. La mort.

_J'aurais dû mourir._

_Mais je ne suis pas mort._

_Fantôme d'un être que j'étais autrefois, je hante les terres à la recherche d'un être que je ne peux posséder._

_J'avais honte et je me voilais la face._

_Les hommes meurent, les nains meurent, les hobbits meurent, les végétaux meurent, même les elfes. Ceux que l'on nomme immortels voient leurs corps disparaître au fil des années. Sans devenir des esprits, leur âmes sont transportées dans les cavernes de Mandos où ils attendent._

_Mais moi, je ne suis pas mort._

_Je me sens mourir._

_Mais je ne meurs pas._

"**Le trésor!"**, siffle l'Autre.

Sa voix, semblable à un râle sibilant, me sort aussitôt de mes sombres idées.

"Que dis-tu ? ", lui demandai-je.

**"C'est lui qui te maintient en vie et tu le sais. Tu as été choisi. Ne le déçois jamais car son cadeau est précieux. Il t'a redonné la vie pour le vénérer et il t'a offert l'immortalité pour le protéger. Adore-le et sois son protecteur. "**

"Mais je ne l'ai pas choisi."

**"Si."**

Comme je ne comprenais pas sa réponse, je fronçais les sourcils, perdu, et aussitôt, il enchaîna :

**"Lorsque tu as tué pour Lui, tu as choisi ton destin."**

"Oui...oui, c'est vrai. Nous l'avons tué."

**"Toi...toi seul. Tu l'as tué."**

A l'instant-même, je m'aperçus que ce rappel ne me faisait plus frissonner. Mon absence de réaction était certainement dû au fait que j'avais ôté de nombreuses vies depuis cette année-ci et aucun remords ne m'envahissait. J'avais dépassé ce sentiment humain. J'avais tué pour me nourrir, pour survivre ; autant de raisons qui me permettaient de ne pas culpabiliser.

_Etais-je pour autant un monstre ?_

**"Regarde !"**

Aussitôt, je lèvai les yeux et regardai vers l'étendue d'eau. Le lac était calme, et juste au-dessus de l'eau, une masse brumeuse s'élevait. Cet inquiétant brouillard allongeait ses bras filandreux dans ma direction. On n'y voyait _presque_ rien. Presque car, en en plissant les yeux, je pouvais distinguer une petite lumière qui se déplaçait puis des voix.

"Passe-moi la pomme de touline, on rentre à la maison.", brailla une voix d'homme. "La pèche aura été maigre."

"On peut rester une ou deux heures encore ?", répondit un autre, un peu moins certain.

"On n'est pas ici pour baguenauder, mon gaillard. Le capitaine veut qu'on rentre."

Sans plus attendre, je plongeai et nageai en direction des aussières que mes yeux, désormais habitués à l'obscurité, aperçurent dans l'eau sombre. Avant que les hommes ne repartent, je repris une longue inspiration puis me plaçai sous la carène centrale. M'accrocher à ce bateau afin de voguer jusqu'à leur destination —certainement une ville de l'autre côté du lac— me permettrait d'éviter de longues heures de détour à pieds. Alors que l'embarcation avançait doucement, je remontais le long de la coque pour prendre quelques inspirations en enfonçant mes ongles dans le bois. Le trajet fut court.

"**Tu as bien fait**", m'intima à travers mes pensées l'Autre.

Dans l'eau, je voyais de nombreux pieux en bois plantés dans le sol du lac ; autour, il n'y avait rien. Pas de terre à l'horizon. Je me dérochai alors de la carène pour remonter un peu plus loin. Quand j'immergeai, ma tête se cogna à une surface dure. Je me mordis la lèvre et me contentai de grogner pour exprimer la douleur. A quelques mètres, les voix que j'avais entendues sur la berge étaient en pleine conversation et pour rien au monde, je ne souhaitais attirer leur attention.

En levant la tête, je vis que mon bourreau n'était rien d'autres que des planches en bois. Des bruits résonnaient au travers : des pas, des coups, des voix. Curieux, je nageais jusqu'à atteindre le bord de la planche. Sans me faire remarquer, je restai au bord et observai avec une certaine appréhension le paysage devant moi, la bouche grande ouverte.

_J'étais au beau milieu d'une cité d'Hommes._


	21. Esgaroth

_Coucou !_

_C'est une publication plutôt rapide…chut, n'en disons pas plus pour ne pas porter malheur !_

_Vous constaterez dans ce chapitre que j'ai travaillé sur la métamorphose Sméagol-Gollum, affiné leur échange psychique. Ils sont deux mais un._

_Allez, trève de blablas et bonne lecture,_

_LPE_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 20: Esgaroth.<strong>

Les planches de bois, qui servaient de sol dans la ville glissaient un peu sous mes pieds. De temps à autres, je dérapais. Je profitais de la nuit, sans lune à ma plus grande joie, pour me faufiler dans les rues très étroites de cette cité sur l'eau. Un panneau m'accueillit à quelques mètres m'annonçant que je me trouvais dans la ville d'Esgaroth. Ce nom me rappela de vagues souvenirs. Quelqu'un, dans mon passé, m'avait conté quelques vieilles histoires sur ce village, voisin de la grande ville marchande de Dale.

A vol d'oiseaux, je me trouvais à quelques mètres des montagnes d'Erebor. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Voilà pourquoi notre Voleur était accompagné de nains. », murmurai-je.

**« Des nains à Erebor, qu'iraient-ils faire dans ces profondeurs désormais désertes ? **», questionna mon alter ego.

Les traits de mon visage se crispèrent d'incompréhension…jusqu'à ce je me souvienne d'un détail.

« Tous les êtres vivants n'aspirent qu'à une chose, mon précieux. Ils ont tout : la vie, l'amour, la famille. Mais l'or est ce qu'ils aiment. Dès tout petit, ils souhaitent s'en parer. Et plus grand, ils partent à sa recherche. Fantasme éternel, l'or est ce que nous voulons tous. »

**« Mais Erebor a été détruite. », insista-t-il en jetant des regards méfiants à droite à gauche. **

« Il se peut que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

**« A ce que l'on dit, un dragon y vit. »**

J'émis un rire qui ressemblait plus à un hoquet, puis me mit à crachotter. Le fond de l'air était très humide et le brouillard m'enveloppait de sa fraîcheur malfaisante. Même si je m'enroulais sur moi-même, je ne sentais pas la chaleur de mon corps se propager. Mes pieds et mes mains commençaient à geler, les extrémités étaient bleuies.

**« Tu te moques mais tu es la preuve vivantes des bizarreries de ce monde. »**

Cette phrase suffit à fermer mon clapet pendant quelques minutes où mon alter ego me dirigea vers un endroit rempli d'objets hétéroclites : malles, foulards, tapis, miroirs, armoires, tapisseries, toutes sortes de matières et de matériaux s'étalaient et s'accumulaient sur une petite surface. Nous y étions entrés par le trou d'une porte de service brisé à l'arrière de la boutique. Cette pièce me rappelait beaucoup le marché dans la Comté mais l'odeur y était écœurante. Poussière et odeur de poissons se mêlaient formant un mélange âcre qui prenait à la gorge.

Comme j'étais habile sur mes quatre membres, je réussis à me frayer adroitement un chemin parmi ce méli-mélo. C'était un peu comme jouer à la marelle, jeu auquel j'étais particulièrement bon dans ma jeunesse. Il fallait tenir en équilibre tout en avançant. C'est dans le silence le plus complet que je parvins au bord d'une fenêtre. Mon autre voulait que nous repérions dehors quelques points importants afin de nous repérer.

La cité était très calme. Pas une lumière, pas un animal seul le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans un moulin non loin. Les maisons étaient toutes faites de bois. Visiblement, leurs constructions dataient d'une centaine d'années et ses habitants les laissaient pourrir. Par manque d'argent ou de temps, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Soudain, je distinguai un garde, une lanterne à la main, avancer sur le pont qui faisait face à la boutique dans laquelle je me trouvais. Apeuré, je reculai et mes pieds s'entrechoquèrent avec des piles de livres qui s'effondrèrent. Pendant quelques instants, je retins ma respiration. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était suspendu.

Rien.

**« Imbécile ! », **m'injuria l'autre**.**

Le chuintement du vent qui fouetta la fenêtre me fit sursauter. Je fermai les yeux et calmai ma respiration haletante. Les bruits de pas s'approchaient et je me collai au mur, recroquevillé au maximum sous le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur la maudite pile de livres. Le garde s'arrêta un moment devant la fenêtre, sa lumière s'attarda sur la pièce, l'éclairant. Je me rendis compte que ce que j'avais pris pour une boutique n'était en réalité qu'une sorte de débarras. Une fine pellicule de poussière recouvrait tous les objets et des draps enveloppaient la plupart des meubles.

Mon regard balayait alentour quand un détail m'attira : une simple date sur un livre. Sur la première de couverture, était inscrit avec des lettres parfaitement calligraphiées : « A mon père, mort en l'an 2939 du Troisième Âge. ». Je plaçai une main devant ma bouche pour ne pas crier de stupeur. Selon ce livre, j'étais né des centaines d'années plus tôt.

J'avais conscience que de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulés, que je n'avais pas vieilli, que je n'étais pas mort. Mais constater de mes propres yeux que j'avais plus de six cents ans était particulièrement troublant.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », questionna la voix du garde dehors.

Des larmes d'angoisse me montèrent aux yeux.

**« Nous allons nous en sortir. », **me rassura mon alter ego.**« Le trésor ne nous laissera pas mourir entre les mains de ces brutes. »**

« Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils veulent nous tuer ? »

**« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils cherchent par ici ? Ils veulent nous arrêter. Ils ne veulent pas que nous arrivions jusqu'au précieux. Ils sont malsains. »**

« Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ? », répéta le garde. Son interrogation fut suivie du bruit d'une poignée qui tourne.

« Il essaye d'ouvrir notre pièce ! », soufflai-je, paniqué.

Le son de bottes lourdes résonna sur les planches au-dehors, une voix masculine, autre que celle du garde, se fit entendre :

« Un problème, p'tit gars ? »

« Il y a du bruit dans le débarras du Mestre. Par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux se méfier. »

« Je vais t'aider. Bouge pas ! »

A nouveau, la poignée descendit puis remonta. On entendit ensuite un bruit de coup de bottes frapper sur la porte.

« Nom d'dieu, c'est pas de la camelote la porte du mestre. », jura le nouvel arrivant, l'air agacé.

« Nous devrions.. »

Mes mains devenaient moites avec le stress. Je n'avais pas fait face à des hommes depuis bien longtemps et ma dernière altercation dans les montagnes s'était très mal finie, me coûtant mes vêtements et mes chaussures.

**« Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle. Laisse-moi nous guider. Laisse-moi être toi. », **m'insuffla l'autre, l'air grave.

J'avais peur de voir ma fin arriver. J'étais si peureux qu'il me serait impossible d'affronter ces géants malveillants. Les hommes avaient un cœur bien plus noir que toutes les autres races, ils aiment faire souffrir ce qui leur est inférieur.

« Sauve-nous. », répondis-je.

_Tuer, venger, protéger mon précieux, nous sauver_.

Mes mains, mes mouvements, mes pensées n'étaient instantanément plus miennes. Je me vis avancer vers la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. Mon corps se jeta dans l'interstice, effrayant les deux hommes. La colère bouillait en moi. _Tuer, venger, protéger mon précieux, nous sauver_. D'un mouvement rapide, je sautai à la gorge du plus jeune et le mordais à la joue. Il hurla en reculant de plusieurs pas vers la rambarde entre le chemin de planches et l'eau du lac. _Tuer, venger, protéger mon précieux, nous sauver_. Avant que son corps ne bascule dans l'eau, ma main attrapa la lanterne et l'envoya dans le visage de l'autre homme, plus grand et trapu.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir à quel point il souffrait des brûlures que mon corps s'élançait sur les planches, frôlant au plus près les murs qui nous protégeait des regards. Derrière, ce n'étaient que cris et appels à l'aide.

Dans une ruelle très sombre, mon alter ego me rendit le contrôle. A bout de souffle, je le remerciai à mi- mots de nous avoir sauvés d'une mort certaine. Il me répondit que nous n'avions pas le choix. Notre but était de retrouver le voleur et pour l'attraper, il fallait être en vie.

Je me remis donc en route, traînant dans l'obscurité. Mes pensées convergeaient vers le précieux. Je me demandais de quelle manière je pourrais bien l'atteindre. Je ne le sentais plus à présent. Il était comme invisible à mes yeux. Pourtant, je savais que le voleur n'était pas loin. Il était forcément là.

C'est la tête dans les nuages, l'esprit plein de projets et de plans, que je cheminais dans les rues malfamées et puantes d'Esgaroth. Je réfléchissais à voix basse quand mon front cogna un bloc dur. Avant que je ne puisse relever la tête pour voir ce que c'était, une voix rauque ricana :

« Viens par ici, mon mignon… »

* * *

><p><em>Il m'a fallu énormément réfléchir pour trouver le moyen de vous expliquer le fait que GollumSméagol, qui se trouvait à Esgaroth, donc près de son Précieux, se retrouve à un point B sur la route du Sud sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi. Direction le Mordor qui plus est. Je profite de ce manque d'informations dans le texte original (dois-je vraiment dire « manque ») pour apporter un peu d'éléments à mon récit et non faire un saut dans le temps._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture, à bientôt ! Merci pour vos petits mots ^^ !_

_PS : Clémentine, je suis heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un qui lit mon blabla ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir ton avis. En revanche, je suis vraiment déçue par la trilogie du Hobbit et ce n'est pas à cause de Peter Jackson dont j'aime vraiment le travail (en plus, je l'ai déjà vu et il est le genre d'homme tout simple, no prise de tête, comme j'aime les personnes ^^). D'un point de vue artistique, oui, c'est très beau. J'ai d'ailleurs acheté les albums de décors et costumes. Mais c'est le scénario qui me gène. La romance Tauriel-Kili, l'arrivée de Legolas ne me gènent pas. C'est la profondeur de la narration qui me pose problème. Avec le Seigneur des Anneaux, j'étais transportée en Terre du Milieu dès la première scène tandis que le Hobbit...non. Voilou, pour moi, c'était important de t'exposer mon point de vue car tu as fait l'effort de m'écrire pour exprimer ton mécontentement. J'espère que tu liras ces mots et qu'on pourra continuer de parler de nos points de vue (ou autres) ! Bonne lecture et bonne nuit ! :)_


	22. L'esclavage

_Bonjour !_

_Bon, j'arrive à avoir un rythme de publications plutôt pas mal ^^ ! _

_Au fait, il y a quelques jours, je me suis rendue compte que cette fiction allait avoir deux ans ! DEUX ANS ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup avancé (et pourtant !) et je n'ai toujours pas fini ! Deux ans que vous êtes là, merci ! Souhaitez-vous un bonus spécial pour fêter ça ? Et si oui, lequel ? Un sujet particulier ? Ou bien me proposer un sujet et je vous fais un mini OS. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'en reparlerai sur le groupe FB :). _

_Une autre question : est-ce que vous arrivez à vous repérer géographiquement ? J'utilise une carte de la terre du milieu pour cette fiction en permanence..._

_Bonne lecture et bonne année 2016 !_

_LPE_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : L'esclavage<strong>

_Année 2941 du Troisième Age._

Je me voyais dans l'eau. Une eau sombre et au bout, loin, une lumière. Impossible de respirer. J'étais en train de me noyer. Mes mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour revenir à la Surface. Cependant, je m'enfonçais plus encore vers l'obscurité. Au-dessus de la Surface des visages apparurent. D'abord flous, les traits se précisèrent. Stupéfait en reconnaissant le visage joufflu de l'ami que j'avais tué, j'ouvris la bouche et aussitôt, l'eau s'engouffra. J'étouffais. Là-haut, Déagol riait découvrant ses dents jaunâtres et un sourire mauvais. Alors, la peau de son visage coula laissant entrevoir ses muscles. Ceux-ci fondirent comme s'ils brûlaient. Une vision d'horreur. Bientôt, le squelette de Déagol plongea dans l'eau et nagea dans ma direction. Au-dessus de l'eau, d'autres visages apparurent : mes parents, le Père Tolman…ma vision devint floue quand Déagol griffa ma gorge. Tout disparut.

Sauf cette sensation d'étouffement. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, encore angoissé par ce cauchemar qui se réitérait souvent, il faisait noir et mon corps était recroquevillé. Tâtant les côtés de ma prison, je compris que j'étais enfermé dans un sac en tissu et j'avais beau me débattre, rien n'y faisait. Des coups de savates me ramenèrent à la réalité : je devais filer droit entre les mains de mon ravisseur.

Après un long moment enfermé dans le sac, à écouter l'environnement, le ravisseur leva mon sac et le lança. J'atteris sur une surface dure et poussai un cri de douleur.

« Je vais t'apprendre à te taire ! », rumina l'homme avant de donner à nouveau des coups de pieds dans le sac.

Je sanglotais en silence.

Un hennissement. Le bruit de roues sur des pavés. Le claquement d'un fouet. Une légère secousse me prévint du départ. Mais vers où m'emmenait-il ? Allais-je mourir ? Comment m'enfuir de cet enfer ?

Mon alter ego était bien silencieux depuis notre capture.

Je me sentais seul. Abandonné.

Ne souhaitait-il plus reprendre le contrôle suite à mon échec ? L'anneau était loin désormais. Lui, si près, à portée de main. J'avais définitivement failli.

Un bon à rien.

Après avoir longuement pleuré sur mon sort, je m'endormis, bercé par le balancement de la surface où je me trouvais. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêve. Des voix me réveillèrent mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite.

Ils étaient plusieurs. Une des voix était celle de mon ravisseur.

« On parle d'étranges créatures qui vous glacent le sang au premier regard. »

« Des aïeux de mon ancien village ont dit la même chose. Ça viendrait des Champs d'Iris. Là-bas, tous les habitants ont fui après les avoir vus. Ça a semé la terreur. On dit que des feuilles mortes ont éclos des arbres au printemps. »

« C'sera jamais des créatures aussi étranges que ce que tu nous as ramené là. »

« J'ai trouvé cette créature à Esgaroth. Apparemment, il s'était introduit dans une maison et s'y était caché. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en tirer un bon prix, surtout s'il est malin. »

« Bonne idée, gamin ! T'es le digne fils de ton père ? »

« Où va-t-on le vendre ? »

« Loin de Dale, fiston. Surtout depuis la bataille et le couronnement du nain, le territoire est sécurisé par ce peuple sur le plan commercial. La vente d'êtres vivants est interdite et les nains ne chipotent pas avec les règles. »

« Prenons les routes du Sud ! »

Brusquement, on me tira par le cou et je sentis alors la brûlure de la corde qui m'étranglait. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, on approchait une lame de ma joue. Le bout était rouge vif. Je hurlais tandis que mes ravisseurs étaient hilares. Tout en rampant, je reculais aussi loin que possible de la lame.

« Mais quel imbécile ! »

Des images me revinrent en tête, des souvenirs où des sales gosses me jetaient des tomates au visage. Après avoir été en haut de la chaîne, le prédateur, j'étais de nouveau soumis, humilié. Une victime, une proie.

Leurs visages crasseux me fixaient avec dégoût. On voyait la crasse, mélange de sueurs et de poussières, jusque dans les commissures des lèvres et dans les sourcils. Ils dévoilèrent une dentition pourrie et jaunissante, voire noirâtre. Le plus vieux d'ailleurs n'avait plus que de deux dents devant qui tenaient par un miracle divin. Si je n'avais pas fière allure non plus, ce type faisait plus encore froid dans le dos.

« Ça ressemble à un chien. », dit le plus âgé en me frappant dans l'estomac avec a botte.

Derrière moi, un des hommes resserrait les liens pour que je ne m'enfuis pas. De toute manière, ligoté comme je l'étais, je ne pouvais pas me déplacer d'une longueur de bras.

« Demain, nous prendrons en direction du Sud. Sopalven, tu guideras la charrette. »

Deux des hommes s'endormirent près du feu, seul le plus vieux veilla, assis devant moi, hache la main. Les tours de garde se succédèrent sans que je ne ferme les yeux. Toute la nuit, on m'observa mais je ne pipai mot par crainte qu'on s'en prenne encore à moi.

Allais-je mourir de leurs mains ?


End file.
